Odnaleźć siebie
by BeMyAngel. SH
Summary: Sherlock Holmes nie żyje. John musi uporać się z otaczającą go pustką i przenikająca do szpiku kości samotnością. Czteroczęściowe opowiadanie o powrocie do życia, wielkiej miłości, bolesnej stracie i kolejnej szansie.
1. Martwy czas

**A/N: **Zero slashu. Zero Johnlocka. To opowiadanie jest moją własną wizją, a nawet snem, jak mogłoby wyglądać życie Johna Watsona po czasie Reichenbach. Anyway, zachęcam do czytania i komentowania, ponieważ bardzo zależy mi co na temat moich wypocin twórczych sądzą inni.

**Cz****ęść | ****„Martwy czas"**

_Na początku najgorsza jest pustka. Gdzie się nie obejrzymy, mimo wszelkich prób porzucenia jej, ona wraca ze zdwojoną siłą. Otacza nas swymi ramionami i wpływa na całe życie. Wszystkie rzeczy, słowa i miejsca, które kiedyś dzieliliśmy, wypowiedzieliśmy i zwiedziliśmy pozostają wspomnieniami, które kłując nas boleśnie w sercu przypominają nam o tym co straciliśmy. Czujemy się obco w miejscach, które kiedyś były naszym azylem. Świat wydaje się jeszcze większy niż przedtem. Jest niczym pustynia, a my jesteśmy błądzącymi po niej pustelnikami szukającymi wodopoju, który da nam choćby kroplę wody._

* * *

**- **Czas nie stoi w miejscu, John. Musisz w końcu skierować swoje życie na odpowiedni tor – powiedziała jak zawsze swoim opanowanym do doskonałości terapeutycznym tonem Ella. Skrzyżowała dłonie i położyła je na swoich kolanach. – Minęło już sześć miesięcy. Znajdź sobie jakieś zajęcie. Takie, które odciągnie cię od tamtych myśli. I nie mówię tu o pracy – dodała widząc jak blondyn podnosi głowę, by się odezwać – Zacznij od czegoś małego. Wprowadź zmiany w swoim życiu. Nie ważna jest ich wielkość. Ważne, że chociaż spróbujesz.

John wziął głęboki wdech i zamknął oczy. Dotrwał tak do końca spotkania wsłuchując się w porady terapeutki, których za wszelką cenę nie potrafił wcielić w życie. Zbyt dobrze poznał już kobietę i wiedział jak ma się zachowywać, by ta uwierzyła w każde jego słowo. Owszem zdawał sobie sprawę, że to żadna pomoc. Oszukiwał ją i siebie samego. Jednak on chciał tych rozmów. Choćby ze względu na to, że jedną z prób przywrócenia Johna do normalnego funkcjonowania było opowiadanie historii przeżytych wspólnie z Sherlockiem. Takich, które najbardziej utkwiły mu w pamięci. Doktor lubił zatracać się w zakamarkach swojego umysłu, a szczególnie w tych, gdzie mógł znów spotkać przyjaciela. Wiedział, że nie była to rzeczywistość, ale to jedyne lekarstwo, które pomagało mu w ogarniającej go po śmierci przyjaciela pustce. Tym razem wybrał tę z piekielnym psem, gdzie wspólnie z Sherlockiem wybrali się do Dartmoor, by rozwikłać kolejną zagadkę. Żaden z nich nie przypuszczał, że czeka ich aż tak niespotykany splot zdarzeń. Genetycznie zmutowane zwierzęta, nielegalne wtargnięcie na strzeżony teren wojskowy i nawiedzone zapadlisko, w którym czaiła się bestia. Rzeczą, która najbardziej utkwiła w pamięci doktora była rozmowa z przyjacielem w barze. Późnym wieczorem po powrocie z zapadliska Dewer i odprowadzeniu do domu Henry'ego, blondyn zastał detektywa siedzącego przy kominku i popijającego whisky. Wtedy po raz pierwszy ujrzał w jego oczach strach i zwątpienie we własnego ł prawdziwego Sherlocka Holmesa. Bez żadnej maski. Od tego czasu czuł, że pomiędzy nimi coś się zmieniło. Ich zaufanie względem siebie wzrosło.

Spotkanie skończyło się o siedemnastej. Londyńskie powietrze powróciło do łask, a na dworze zaczęło zanosić się na deszcz. Gdy pierwsze krople skapnęły na czoło doktora, zarzucił on kaptur na głowę i ruszył przed siebie. Nogi zaprowadziły go do ulubionej restauracji. Prędko otworzył drzwi, by znaleźć się w środku. Skinął Angelo głową na powitanie i poprosił filiżankę herbaty. Skierował się do stolika, którego uznał już za swoją własność, jednak zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Poczuł się jakby ktoś boleśnie nadepnął mu na odcisk. Przez chwilę stał tak zdezorientowany na środku restauracji. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, aż jego knykcie pobielały i podszedł do stolika.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz kłócić się ze mną o miejsce, _John_? – odezwał się drwiąco mężczyzna i odwrócił głowę. – Nie bądźmy dziecinni.

John zacisnął usta i westchnął.

- Co tu robisz, _Mycroft_? – spytał ostro, gdyż obecność Holmesa tylko pogorszyła jego obecny nastrój. Ostatni raz widział go miesiąc po śmierci Sherlocka, a spotkanie należało do wyjątkowo sztywnych. Doktor zajął miejsce naprzeciwko bruneta.

- Powinieneś wprowadzić jakieś zmiany w swoim życiu.

- Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać twoich pożal się Boże porad.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Jak widać mieszkanie z moim bratem wpłynęło na twój charakter.

Blondyn wbił wściekły wzrok w mężczyznę.

- Nie chcę o _nim_ rozmawiać – wycedził przez zęby.

- Na spotkaniach z terapeutką nie sprawia ci to większych kłopotów.

- Podsłuchujesz prywatne rozmowy z moją terapeutką?! – syknął rozwścieczony doktor. Miał ochotę stłuc na kwaśne jabłko zapyziałego polityka siedzącego naprzeciwko niego z tym cholernym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

- Twoja pensja ledwo wystarcza ci na opłacenie czynszu, nie wspominając o środkach na życie – ciągnął beztrosko Mycroft.

- Zdaję się, że _moje_ pieniądze i _moje_ zarobki to tylko i wyłącznie _moja_ sprawa. Nie powinno cię to obchodzić w choćby najmniejszym calu. – Doktor zmarszczył brwi. –_Jego_ już nie ma. Nie potrzebuję opieki. Zdecydowanie nie potrzebuję opieki Wielkiego Brata.

Brunet zwęził oczy w szparki i westchnął. Podsunął Johnowi pod nos granatową teczkę i postukał kilka razy palcami w stół. Spojrzał na zegarek wstając.

- Przyjmij to jako moją poradę, John – rzekł zakładając na siebie płaszcz. - Od śmierci mojego brata opłacam za niego czynsz na Baker Street, ponieważ zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie dałbyś rady sam. Spróbuj coś zmienić w swoim życiu. Otwórz teczkę, a zrozumiesz o czym mówię.

Przez moment mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie jakby chciał dodać coś jeszcze, lecz tylko poprawił płaszcz i wyszedł z restauracji.

John cisnął teczkę przed siebie i oparł głowę na dłoniach. Zamknął oczy i westchnął sfrustrowany. Odkąd Sherlock odszedł doktor darzył Mycrofta wielką nienawiścią. Nie potrafił wybaczyć mu tego co zrobił własnemu bratu. Nie potrafił wybaczyć mu tego, że opowiedział pewnemu psychopacie prywatne historie z życia swojego brata. Wyobraził sobie ich dwóch siedzących razem naprzeciwko siebie, może nawet przy filiżance herbaty, wymieniających się nawzajem informacjami zapewne za umową _coś za coś_ - opowiesz mi o swoim bracie, a w zamian za to podam ci kilka bzdurnych informacji z życia politycznego. Nie rozumiał jak można upaść aż tak nisko.

- Cholerny wrzód na dupie – mruknął blondyn. Podziękował Angelo za herbatę i wstał od stolika. Chciał czym prędzej znaleźć się w swoim mieszkaniu. Chciał zostać sam.

- Hej, John! – zawołał za nim Angelo – Zapomniałeś tego.

Mężczyzna wcisnął mu do rąk teczkę, poklepał po plecach i oddalił się. Doktor wypuścił powietrze przez zęby. Wyszedł szybkim krokiem z restauracji i ruszył w stronę domu. Tylko tam czuł się bezpiecznie, choć samotnie. Nienawidził przebywania poza domem. Czasami zdarzało się, że ludzie rozpoznawali go i zadawali pytania o samobójstwo sławnego detektywa. Miał ochotę odpysknąć, żeby sami spróbowali rzucić się z czwartego piętra na oczach przyjaciela i doświadczyć na sobie jak to jest.

Baker Street było jedynym miejscem, gdzie John mógł poczuć choćby namiastkę Sherlocka. Jego mikroskop, lupa, notatki, nuty, skrzypce - wszystkie rzeczy były pozostawione w tym samym miejscu. Doktor nie śmiał ich nawet ruszać. Od czasu do czasu delikatnie wycierał coraz to nowe osadzające się na nich warstwy kurzu. Detektyw nigdy nie zmieniał położenia tych rzeczy. A John nie miał zamiaru łamać tej zasady nawet jeśli ona już nie obowiązywała.

Wrócił do domu jak zwykle późnym popołudniem. Po drodze zajrzał do pani Hudson, która pięć miesięcy temu przeszła zawał i od tego czasu nie była w najlepszej formie. John opiekował się nią najlepiej jak mógł, ale jego napięty grafik w pracy wcale mu tego nie ułatwiał. Starsza pani piekła właśnie jedno ze swoich ciast, które blondyn wielbił ponad wszystko. Ta kobieta była dla niego jak druga matka. Kochał ją całym sercem i nie miał pojęcia co by zrobił, gdyby jej także przy nim zabrakło.

Wszedłszy do mieszkania zdjął kurtkę i odwiesił na haczyk koło drzwi. Powoli będzie musiał wynaleźć w zakamarkach swojej szafy starą, zimową kurtkę, bo temperatura na dworze malała z dnia na dzień, a on nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zwolnienie z powodu grypy. Skierował się do kuchni i wstawił wodę. Otworzył szafkę i nie wiedząc czemu odruchowo chwycił dwa kubki. Przełknął ślinę i westchnął. Odłożył z powrotem na miejsce _jego _kubek i zamknął szafkę. Chwycił do ręki teczkę i już miał wyrzucić ją do kosza, gdy jego ręka zatrzymała się. Wygrała ciekawość. Otworzył teczkę i wyjął biały plik kartek. Na każdej z nich było zdjęcie jednej osoby i kilka podstawowych informacji o niej, takich jak rok urodzenia, zainteresowania, hobby. John zmarszczył brwi. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł, co to wszystko oznacza. Mycroft podał mu jak na tacy listę chętnych współlokatorów na to mieszkanie. Doktor w furii rozpalił ogień w kominku i poczekał chwilę. Podarł papiery, które trzymał w ręce i cisnął je w płomienie.

Wrócił do kuchni i wyjął z lodówki resztki z wczorajszego obiadu. Położył je na piecu i podgrzał. W tym czasie zniknął na parę minu się choć trochę zrelaksować polewając swoje obolałe mięśnie gorącą wodą. Starał się wyłączyć swój mózg. Pragnął choć przez chwilę o niczym nie myśleć. W tej chwili tak bardzo zazdrościł Sherlockowi, że potrafił on zanurzyć się w tym swoim wyimaginowanym świecie, zwanym Pałacem Umysłu. Przypominało to trochę stan medytacji - detektyw godzinami potrafił leżeć bez ruchu i milczeniu.

Blondyn zaklął. Znów o nim myślał. Robił to mimowolnie i nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Jego myśli w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy obrały sobie jeden tor po którym w kółko krążyły. Nagle z pokoju dobiegło go pukanie do drzwi. Doktor zakręcił wodę, owinął się w pasie ręcznikiem i wyszedł z łazienki. Jedyną osobą, której mógł się spodziewać była pani Hudson. W ostateczności Lestrade, który czasem wpadał do niego, by podzielić się z nim niektórymi sprawami. John przy Sherlocku stał się bardziej spostrzegawczy i jego dedukcja, mimo iż nie tak wspaniała jak przyjaciela, potrafiła podsunąć policjantowi kilka wskazówek.

Doktor omal nie runął jak długi na ziemię stąpając mokrymi stopami o podłogę. W ostatniej chwili złapał się krzesła i odzyskał równowagę. Dotarł ostrożnie do drzwi i otworzył je. Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zaskoczenia. Przed nim stała kobieta, drobna blondynka, ubrana dosyć skąpo jak na pochmurną pogodę, która czaiła się za oknem. Na sobie miała czerwony płaszcz sięgający jej do kolan, a pod spodem sukienkę w kwiaty przepinaną w talii czarnym paskiem.

- Doktor John Watson? – zapytała dźwięcznym głosem i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Jej uroczy uśmiech, niewinnie brzmiący głos i błękitne oczy wpatrujące się wyczekująco w Johna sprawiły, że zaniemówił on na moment.

- Tak. Z kim mam przyjemność? – zreflektował się doktor. Odwzajemnił uśmiech i uścisnął drobną dłoń kobiety.

- Mary Morstan. Przyszłam w sprawie wynajęcia połowy mieszkania. Podobno szuka pan współlokatora. Całkowicie pana rozumiem. Ceny na dzisiejszym rynku nieruchomości chorobliwie wzrosły, a wynajęcie takiego mieszkania trochę kosztuje, prawda?

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy doktora, który zacisnął usta, by nie wyrwało się z nich żadne przekleństwo. Oczywiście nie zrobiłby tego przy kobiecie. Potrafił jeszcze zachować resztki godności.

- To Mycroft, tak? – powiedział trochę za ostro do kobiety, która zmarszczyła brwi.

- Nie rozumiem, co pan…

- O, już pani dobrze wie, co mam na myśli. Przysłał tu panią, tak? Zatem z góry informuję, że może pani już odejść i przekazać temu dupkowi z kompleksem władzy, że nikt nie ma prawa się tu wprowadzać i nikt poza mną nie postawi nogi w moim mieszkaniu! – John poczuł jak traci nad sobą panowanie. Przyłożył dłoń do czoła i wziął kilka wdechów.

Czuł się okropnie. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli kobieta była podstawiona to nie powinien podnosić na nią głosu. Mimo iż był już wrakiem człowieka teraz jeszcze będzie postrzegany jako idiota wyżywający się na płci pięknej.

- Przepraszam – odezwał się cicho.

Blondynka położyła delikatnie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Ciężki dzień? – spytała jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Wydarłem się na ciebie i kazałem wynosić, a ty pytasz mi się o to jak mi minął dzień? – blondyn był zaskoczony postawą kobiety.

- Nie było to taktowne z twojej strony, ale spójrz jak szybko przeszliśmy na ty.

Mary obdarzyła go kolejnym uroczym uśmiechem, na co ten zaśmiał się cicho.

- Widzę, że przyszłam w nieodpowiedniej chwili.

John podążył w dół za wzrokiem kobiety i poczuł wypieki na twarzy. Kompletnie zapomniał, że stoi przed nią półnagi. Otworzył usta, lecz Mary była szybsza.

- Nic się nie stało – zapewniła – Jeśli się zdecydujesz zadzwoń.

Kobieta wcisnęła mu do ręki kawałek papieru. Odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła na schodach stukając cicho obcasami. Doktor zamknął drzwi i odłożył kartkę na stolik. Wrócił do kuchni i nałożył sobie podgrzaną porcję obiadu na talerz. Zdjął ręcznik i przebrał się w piżamę. Usiadł wygodnie na krześle i wyjął telefon.

_Bardzo sprytne, Mycroft. JW_

John nie zdążył nawet dokładnie pogryźć pierwszego kęsa posiłku, a jego komórka zawibrowała.

_Nie wiem o czym mówisz. MH_

Blondyn zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

_Naprawdę myślałeś, że ta cała akcja z Mary zadziała? JW_

_Nie ingeruję w Twoje życie towarzyskie, ale cieszę się, że posłuchałeś mojej rady. Chociaż ty nie jesteś uparty jak mój brat. MH_

John zmarszczył brwi. O co mu do cholery chodziło?

_Mam gdzieś twoje rady. Chodziło mi o sprawę wynajmu połowy mieszkania. Nie oddam go tak łatwo. JW_

_Widzę, że duch walki nadal w Tobie tkwi. Aczkolwiek przypominam Ci, że wokół Ciebie rozciąga się szary i mokry Londyn, a nie ciepłe afganistańskie piaski. MH_

John ścisnął telefon. Miał ochotę rozbić go o ścianę, jednak wiedział, że nie byłoby go stać na zakup nowego.

_Odwal się od mojego życia. Od mojego mieszkania. Od mojej pracy. Od moich zarobków. Od moich dziewczyn. Zniknij z mojego życia i przestać wciskać w nie swoje paluchy. JW_

Blondyn stracił apetyt. Wyrzucił resztki jedzenia do kosza, bo wiedział, że trzeci wieczór z rzędu nie będą się już nadawały do konsumpcji. Wziął telefon i poszedł do sypialni. Położył się na łóżku i potarł dłońmi zmęczoną twarz. Przykrył się po uszy kołdrą i jedną ręką sięgnął po fotografię stojącą na szafce.

- Dlaczego Twój brat musi być takim wielkim wrzodem na tyłku? – szepnął zirytowany – On chcę mi ciebie kimś zastąpić, a ty się z tym tak po prostu zgadzasz? – Cisza. - Dzisiaj nawet zainscenizował scenkę w naszym mieszkaniu. Podstawił tu jakąś Mary i myślał, że polecę na jej wdzięk i urodę jak pies na kości. Dasz wiarę? – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. – Powinienem cię odwiedzić… - szepnął - Problem polega na tym, że nie wiem co ci mam powiedzieć. Moje życie wygląda teraz jak jedno wielkie gówno. Nawet Molly prowadzi bardziej towarzyskie życie niż ja. –Westchnął i wygładził lekko zgięty prawy róg zdjęcia. – Dobranoc, Sherlock.

Odłożył zdjęcie i ułożył się wygodnie na łóżku. W tym samym momencie pokój rozświetlił ekran telefonu, który poinformował o kolejnej wiadomości. Zirytowany doktor uniósł powieki i przeczytał smsa.

_Wiesz, że tak łatwo się nie poddam. MH_

* * *

Kiedyś lubił ten przedświąteczny czas, w którym wydawało się, że ludzie choćby na te parę dni stają się dla siebie milsi i bardziej otwarci. Każdy zawzięcie relacjonował jakież to specjały przygotował i jak wielką liczbę gości będzie u siebie gościł. Ta świąteczna atmosfera zawsze działała na Johna pozytywnie. Choćby nie wiadomo ile czasu musiał poświęcić dyżurom w pracy, to zawsze po powrocie zakładał kapcie, w rękę chwytał kubek gorącej herbaty, siadał w fotelu i wsłuchiwał się w niebiańską muzykę, którą tak pięknie potrafił grać tylko Sherlock.. Raz nawet próbował przekonać go, że Boże Narodzenie to nie tylko „bezsensowne oszpecanie _lepidusa_". Notabene Johna zawsze irytowało nazywanie przez detektywa niektórych rzeczy po ich pierworodnej, niezrozumiałej dla przeciętnego umysłu nazwie. Znał skądś tą nazwę, ale ta zdążyła umknąć mu z głowy, więc nie chcąc wyjść znów na idiotę wzruszył tylko ramionami Przy najbliższej okazji sprawdził jednak w encyklopedii definicję tego słowa. Lepidus to po łacinie świerk. Oczywiście detektyw zauważył zmianę w położeniu książki na półce i na drugi dzień, na laptopie, John znalazł przyklejony liścik:

_Wiedziałem, że Twój mózg nie ma aż tak wielkiego zasobu wiedzy, aczkolwiek to czysta biologia, John. Studiowałeś medycynę. Chyba, że załatwiłeś sobie lewe papiery. To tłumaczyłoby czasem Twoją głupotę… Tak czy inaczej wystarczyło zapytać. Lub wygooglować. Istnieje takie coś jak Wikipedia. Żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, a nie w średniowieczu. Chociaż w zasadzie pasowałbyś na chłopa. SH_

Blondyn uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie. Oddałby wszystko, by tamte czasy wróciły. Nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to spędzanie świąt z socjopatą pod jednym dachem. Przynajmniej byłyby one wyjątkowe – z resztą jak każda chwila, którą z nim spędził.

Doktor uklęknął i położył mały bukiet na grobie detektywa.

- Wesołych Świąt.

Dotknął ręką złotych liter zdobiących kamienną płytę. Popatrzył na nie ze smutkiem i zacisnął usta.

- To aż rok, przyjacielu – szepnął – Ten cholerny czas leci zbyt szybko, wiesz? Kolejne święta spędzę samotnie. Tak, tak, wiem. – uniósł ręce – Nie zapomniałem o pani Hudson, ale wiesz co mam na myśli. Świąteczny maraton Doctora Who z nią niespecjalnie mnie uszczęśliwia… Może powinienem się schlać do nieprzytomności i mieć gdzieś te całe święta? Przynajmniej teraz już wiem co czułeś, gdy wszyscy wokół gadali tylko o nich podczas, gdy ty miałeś ochotę zamknąć się na cztery spusty, byle tylko uniknąć tej całej sztucznej życzliwości ludzi.

John podniósł się z ziemi i raz jeszcze spojrzał na nagrobek.

- Do zobaczenia.

Zrobił _w tył zwrot _i skierował się wolnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia z cmentarza. Mijane po drodze nazwiska, wygrawerowane na grobach, znał już prawie na pamięć. Ta droga była niemalże udeptana śladem jego stóp. Tego dnia postanowił wstąpić na chwilę do kościoła. Nie chciał się modlić, ale coś dziwnego w środku jakby delikatnie podsunęło mu, że raz w roku wypada zrobić ten wyjątek i stanąć przed obliczem tego, którego już na zawsze będzie nazywał Niesprawiedliwym. Za to, że tak szybko zabrał mu przyjaciela.

Wszedł do pustej kaplicy i usiadł w wolnej ławce. Popatrzył na mosiężną figurę Jezusa zawieszoną na ceglanej ścianie i poczuł na policzku coś ciepłego. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy jego twarz stała się mokra od łez. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i płakał. Długo i nieprzerwanie. Nie usłyszał nawet, gdy do środka ktoś wszedł i zajął ławkę za nim. Co się z nim stało? Jednego dnia był żołnierzem walczącym w Afganistanie, patrzącym na śmierć setek ludzi, a drugiego jedynie cieniem i zmorą człowieka, słaniającego się po świecie, którego zabił widok jednej martwej osoby.

Blondyn wziął kilka wdechów i otarł twarz rękawem kurtki. Usłyszał za sobą ciche chrząkniecie. Odwrócił się trochę zmieszany faktem, że ktoś mógł widzieć jak on rozkleja się niczym małe dziecko. To, kogo tam ujrzał wprawiło go w osłupienie.

- Nie ma nic złego w okazywaniu uczuć – powiedziała cicho Mary i podsunęła mu pod nos paczuszkę chusteczek. Doktor chwycił ją niepewnie i wytarł mokrą twarz.

- Dziękuję – szepnął – Co ty tutaj robisz? Są święta. Nie powinnaś zająć się czymś… Świątecznym?

Mary uniosła kąciki ust.

- Zmarli także na nie zasługują. A jeśli my nie będziemy ich odwiedzać, to kto?

John poparł skinięciem głowy słowa kobiety.

- Ktoś bliski? – zapytała delikatnie.

Poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Nie lubił momentów, gdy ktoś zadawał pytanie, które dotyczyło Sherlocka.

- Przyjaciel. Najlepszy przyjaciel. – wykrztusił z siebie po chwili.

Mary pokiwała głową, ale nie powiedziała ani słowa. Johnowi to odpowiadało. Cieszył się, że nie starała się na siłę mu współczuć. Nienawidził, gdy ludzie patrzyli na niego z tym beznadziejnie udawanym smutkiem w oczach. Miał go szczerze dosyć w ciągu tych ostatnich miesięcy.

- Masz może ochotę na herbatę? – spytał po krótkiej chwili, w której obaj pochłonięci byli swoimi myślami. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to zaproponował. Nawet nie znał tej kobiety. Rozmawiał z nią zaledwie przez parę minut i to na dodatek o wynajęciu mieszkania. Blondyn poczuł w środku nagłą potrzebę rozmowy z drugą osobą.

- Myślałam, że prędzej umrę tutaj z spragnienia niż mi to zaproponujesz. – Blondynka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

* * *

Mary stała się dla Johna pewnym nieodłącznym elementem życia. Była na swój sposób niezwykła. Rozumiała go w bardzo wielu kwestiach. Zawsze taktowna i wyrafinowana, a przede wszystkim z uroczym poczuciem humoru. Nawet jeśli popełniła niewielką gafę, potrafiła nadrobić to swoim wdziękiem. Na początku widywali się tylko raz na kilka tygodni. Zazwyczaj były to wypady do kina, bądź teatru, a czasem zwykły, nawet kilkuminutowy spacer po mieście. Rozmawiali o sztuce, zainteresowaniach, medycynie ( John później dowiedział się, że kobieta także studiowała na uniwersytecie medycznym, aczkolwiek była to pasja bardziej jej ojca niż jej samej i zrezygnowała z dalszej nauki), minionych latach, a nawet o tym, że w Tesco podrożała zielona herbata, która między innymi była jedną z ich ulubionych. Z czasem ich kontakt stał się częstszy. Spotykali się co drugi dzień na kawie lub u niej w domu. U Mary, nie u niego. Nie na Baker Street. John nie potrafił, a może nawet nie chciał nikogo tam zapraszać. Bał się, że wtedy coś się zmieni, że zostanie zakłócony jakiś ład, który uporządkował sobie przez te kilka miesięcy.

Jednak pewnego wieczoru, przez pewien mały incydent, jedną małą rzecz, prawie obumarły organ w klatce piersiowej Johna dał o sobie znać. Znów poczuł to przyjemnie szybkie kołatanie serca. Stało się to, gdy wracał wraz z Mary z niedzielnej przechadzki po Parku Jakuba. Doktor relacjonował jej jak to kiedyś podczas misji w Afganistanie wraz z innymi żołnierzami nakręcili teledysk do piosenki _Barbie Girl_, który niestety wyciekł do Internetu.

- Myślałem, że nasz pułkownik przetrzepie nam wszystkich tyłki gołą ręką – przyznał z uśmiechem blondyn – Przez dwa tygodnie musiałem czyścić wszystkie kible.

Mary wybuchła śmiechem i chwyciła Johna pod ramię. Dawno nikomu nie opowiadał o jego życiu w wojsku. W zasadzie nie opowiadał o tym nikomu. Nie sprawiło mu to nawet przykrości. Może poczuł lekkie ukłucie tęsknoty za dawnym zastrzykiem adrenaliny.

Doktor odprowadził kobietę do taksówki, która zawahała się przez moment i podeszła do niego. Spojrzała mu w oczy i złożyła delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, a on objął ją lekko zaskoczony w talii. Oddał pocałunek i to namiętniej niż się spodziewał.

- Chodźmy do mnie – szepnął.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Tak.

Był pewien tych trzech słów jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

* * *

John Watson nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek w życiu będzie szczęśliwy. Bał się, że jego serce już do końca życia będzie tylko boleśnie tłuc mu się w piersi, zamiast być głębią jego duszy. Bał się, że nikt nie będzie potrafił go zrozumieć, a on zaufać drugiej osobie. Nie angażował się, bo chorobliwie lękał się kolejnej straty. Jednak, gdy poznał pewną drobną blondynkę w jego sercu zapalił się drobny płomyk nadziei na to, że przez swoją życiową ścieżkę nie będzie musiał kroczyć samotnie. Tajemnicza osóbka wkradła się do jego życia i od razu pozostawiła w nim swój ślad. Było to tak, jakby pewna mgła osiadła na jego sercu i sprawiła, że nastąpiła pogoda ducha. Każde serce pokryte jest bliznami, ale zawsze znajdzie się coś, co choć trochę złagodzi ból. I John doświadczył tego u boku Mary. Wiedział, że jego życie nie będzie takie jak dawniej, ale cieszył się, że znów może dla kogoś żyć.

- Na pewno wisi prosto? – John ledwo utrzymywał równowagę stojąc na ostatnim szczeblu niebezpiecznie chwiejącej się drabiny. Jedną ręką przytrzymywał obraz, a w drugiej kurczowo ściskał wiertarkę, jakby to ona miała być jego deską ratunku. Od ponad piętnastu minut wraz z Mary męczyli się nad odpowiednim umieszczeniem obrazu na ścianie. Raz za wysoko, później za nisko, to zbyt pochylone w prawo, ale z lewej za mocno styka się z innym dziełem sztuki… Doktor miał ochotę wbić wiertło w sam środek malowidła i wyjść z salonu.

- Troszkę w lewo – stwierdziła blondynka mrużąc oczy – Kochanie, nie patrz tak na mnie. Teraz jestem święcie przekonana, że będzie idealnie.

- Tak samo jak pięć razy z rzędu przedtem – burknął blondyn.

Ostrożnie przesunął obraz w lewą stronę i w końcu ujrzał zadowolony uśmiech kobiety i uniesione do góry w triumfalnym geście dwa kciuki. Przyłożył wiertło do ściany i zamontował obraz. Zszedł ostrożnie z drabiny. Podszedł do Mary, objął ją w pasie i spojrzał dumnie na swój wyczyn.

- To jeszcze nie koniec – uprzedziła go blondynka – Czeka na ciebie jeszcze sypialnia.

Blondyn westchnął i położył głowę na jej ramieniu.

- Chcesz mnie wykończyć.

- Moje mieszkanie – moje warunki. A ty jako mój nowy współlokator musisz się podporządkować – wyszczebiotała i pocałowała doktora w głowę.

_Współlokator._ John zamknął oczy i zacisnął usta. Jedno słowo, a potrafi wyzwolić w człowieku tak wiele uczuć i myśli. Przez moment zalała go fala wspomnień. Odrażające eksperymenty zagracające mieszkanie, gra na skrzypcach o czwartej nad ranem, zanudzony na śmierć Sherlock, słaniający się po mieszkaniu w piżamie i na dodatek w bluzce wywiniętej na lewej stronie. Blondyn uśmiechnął się smutno. Tamte czasy już nie wrócą. Jego współlokator odszedł. Jednak gdzieś w głębi duszy doktor czuł, że detektyw nadal gdzieś jest i patrzy na niego tym swoim bystrym wzrokiem.

John uniósł głowę i pocałował blondynkę w policzek. Kochał ją. Nieszczęsny los uśmiechnął się do niego zsyłając mu tą kobietę. Nawet jeśli tym losem był diabelny Mycroft. Mary była powodem, dla którego pragnął żyć i dzielić z nią życie, a nawet mieszkanie. Wiedział, że nie zastąpi mu ona Sherlocka. Nikt nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Ludzie pojawiają się w naszym życiu , by choć trochę zapełnić pustkę po stracie drugiej osoby. Tym kimś była właśnie dla Johna Mary. Była oparciem i wiarą – wiarą, że każdy odnajdzie choćby kroplę wody na pustyni.


	2. Gdy czekałeś wewnątrz

**Cz****ęść || ****„Gdy czeka****ł****e****ś**** wewn****ą****trz, dni odchodzi****ł****y obok."**

_ Miłość jest fundamentem idealnej egzystencji człowieka. Tylko ona potrafi obdarować szczęściem dwie osoby naraz i sprawić, by stały się bogate. Oparta jest na wzajemnym zaufaniu, które zdobywa się po czasie trwania u boku drugiego człowieka. Dzięki niej na świecie można poczuć choćby namiastkę szacunku i przyjaźni. Każda miłość wystawiana jest na próbę, ponieważ tylko wtedy można dostrzec jak wiele błędów zostało popełnionych i otrzymać czas na ich poprawę. Im człowiek więcej kocha, tym więcej będzie w stanie zrobić. Należy pamiętać, że po każdej burzy zza ciemnych chmur zawsze wyłonią się delikatne promienie słońca._

* * *

John uniósł zaspane powieki i dotknął ręką drugiej strony łóżka. Westchnął, gdy poczuł jak natrafił na zimną i wystygłą już pościel. Blondyn postanowił jeszcze chwilę pozostać pod kołdrą i rozkoszować się błogim ciepłem łóżka. Przeciągnął się i ziewnął leniwie. Wiedział, że gdy jego ranny ptaszek, Mary, tylko go ujrzy, od razu wynajdzie mu jakieś zadanie do wykonania. Doktor zerknął na wiszący nad jego biurkiem kalendarz i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jutrzejszy dzień, 11 lipiec, był zakreślony czerwonym markerem w idealne koło. Ich pierwszy wspólny wyjazd na wakacje. Ella, jego terapeutka, przyjęła tą wiadomość z wielkim entuzjazmem. Stwierdziła, że John trzyma w swoich dłoniach, choć jeszcze nie do końca pewnie, swój ster. Blondyn wiedział, że jedyną osobą, która pomogła mu tego dokonać była Mary. To ona była jego życiowym napędem po śmierci Sherlocka. Choć minęło półtora roku on nadal w pełni nie pogodził się z jego odejściem. Nadal tęsknił. I to cholernie. Za jego grą na skrzypcach, doprowadzającymi do szału sarkastycznymi ripostami, czy nawet popisami intelektualnymi, za które naprawdę miał ochotę przywalić detektywowi w twarz. Po prostu tęsknił za tą wszystkowiedzącą marudą.

Doktor uśmiechnął się smutno i z wysiłkiem zsunął się z łóżka. Położył stopy na podłodze i potarł dłońmi niewyspane oczy. Zarzucił na siebie szlafrok, który stał się nieodzownym elementem wśród jego odzieży, wsunął stopy w kapcie i wyszedł z sypialni. Od razu poczuł zapach przyrządzanego jedzenia, od którego kiszki w jego brzuchu zaczęły grać wszystkie marsze na świecie. John wszedł do kuchni i ujrzał Mary, która przyrządzając śniadanie nuciła wesoło jedną z melodii zespołu _The Beatles_. Nie wiadomo dlaczego blondynowi przeszło przez myśl, że wygląda niczym anioł. Być może to jej ubiór – biała, zwiewna sukienka sięgająca do kolan, a w pasie przepasana czerwonym paskiem - lub może dlatego, że kobieta była jak jego własny anioł stróż.

- Dzień dobry – mruknął do ucha blondynki i objął ją w pasie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i cmoknęła go delikatnie w czubek nosa.

- Omlet francuski ze szparagami dla pana Watsona raz! – zawołała wesoło i położyła na stole talerz z porcją jedzenia.

Doktor uśmiechnął się i usiadł wygodnie na krześle. Wziął do ust kawałek jedzeniai poczuł jak smak rozpływa się w jego ustach.

- Mówiłem ci już jak bardzo cię kocham?

- Wspominałeś kiedyś – odrzekła z uśmiechem kobieta i usiadła naprzeciwko doktora. – Myślałeś już kto mógłby doglądać mieszkania podczas naszej nieobecności?

- Mówiłaś, że Lara będzie wtedy dostępna.

Mary pokręciła przecząco głową i upiła łyk kawy.

- Wyjeżdża wraz z mężem na dwa tygodnie do Dartmoor.

Blondyn zamarł, a kawałek szparagi utknął mu w gardle. Popukał się kilka razy w klatkę piersiową i zakaszlnął. Zauważył pytający wzrok kobiety, więc szybko wziął kilka łyków herbaty i odchrząknął.

- Co powiesz na Molly? – zapytał – Znasz ją. Jest uczciwą osobą i na pewno nie wyniesie nam plazmy z domu jak twój poprzedni kuzyn.

- Ostrzegałam cię przed nim! –zaprotestowała blondynka. – Poza tym, przypominam, że to TY podsunąłeś mu ten pomysł.

- To był sarkazm. Nie wiedziałem, że weźmie to na poważnie.

- Ostatnimi czasy większość ludzi bierze twoje sarkazmy zbyt poważnie, ponieważ one właśnie tak brzmią z twoich ust, John. Czasem potrafisz być niezwykle złośliwy.

Mężczyzna spojrzał zaskoczony na Mary. On i złośliwość z jego ust? Owszem, momentami zdarzało się, że gdy ktoś za bardzo go irytował on po prostu mówił mu co o nim myśli ubierając słowa w sarkazmy, ale nigdy się nad tym głębiej nie zastanawiał. Czyżby trzy lata mieszkania z socjopatą ujawniały właśnie swoje efekty?

- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł – stwierdziła po chwili kobieta.

- Hm? – mruknął wyrwany z zamyśleń doktor.

- Powiedziałam, że to dobry pomysł. Molly jest rozsądną dziewczyną. Skontaktuję się z nią później. Tymczasem ty nawet nie śnij o pakowaniu naszych bagaży podczas mojej nieobecności – zagroziła mu przed nosem palcem i wstała od stołu.

- Dlaczego? Przecież wrócisz późno zmęczona z pracy. Chociaż w czymś cię wyręczę.

Mary westchnęła i spojrzała z politowaniem na partnera.

- Ponieważ jesteś _mężczyzną_, skarbie_._ Istoty takie jak ty mają zupełnie odwrotne spojrzenie na takie rzeczy. Do tego potrzeba skupienia i pewnego kobiecego punktu widzenia.

John pokiwał głową śmiejąc się. Dokończył swoją porcję jedzenia i umył swój talerz.

- Poza tym, – odezwała się Mary i położyła głowę na ramieniu doktora – gdy będę bardzo zmęczona zawsze będziesz mógł to zrekompensować w pewien _inny_ sposób.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się zalotnie i pocałowała go w policzek. Założyła swój czerwony płaszcz i opuściła mieszkanie. Blondyn odprowadził kobietę wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się. Mary nie miała pojęcia jak bardzo zawładnęła jego sercem.

* * *

- _Paryż - miasto miłości, sztuki, kultury i mody. Każda przybywająca tu dusza odnajdzie dla siebie miejsce na chwilę wytchnienia. Romantyczne zaułki, wąskie uliczki, czy wypielęgnowane parki są idealnym miejscem dla serc, do których wkradł się amor. Pobyt w tym mieście rozpala nasze uczucia, dodaje tajemniczości i budzi w nas dziką namiętność _– przeczytał głośno John trzymając przed sobą ofertę wycieczki. – Zapowiada się ciekawie. Szczególnie podoba mi się ostatnie zdanie.

Mary cmoknęła mężczyznę w usta. Chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. Oboje wyszli na niewielki taras, z którego rozciągał się widok na Pola Elizejskie. Doktor przytulił do siebie kobietę, a ona oparła głowę na jego piersi. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaciągnął się paryskim powietrzem. Ta wycieczka była spełnieniem ich obojga marzeń. W końcu udało im się oderwać od zabieganego życia w Londynie i odetchnąć w tym magicznym miejscu. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy w prywatnej klinice Johna, którą udało mu się utworzyć, było nie małe urwanie głowy. Zdarzało się, że zostawał w pracy nawet po dziesięć godzin, a gdy wracał do domu brał tylko szybki prysznic i zakopywał się w łóżku od razu zasypiając. Z Mary było podobnie. Jako jeden z anestezjologów w Bartsie pracowała na najwyższych obrotach. Szpital i klinika stały się ich drugimi domami. Dzięki temu ich majątek znacznie się powiększył i mogli sobie pozwolić na krótkie, choć niezapomniane wakacje. Jako że ich urlop trwać mógł tylko cztery dni, oboje zdecydowali, że za dnia będą poznawać zabytki kulturowe tego miejsca, a zwiedzanie miasta pozostawią dla uroków nocy.

Pierwszy dzień spędzili w hotelu. Łóżko wydawało się nazbyt zachęcające, by z niego nie skorzystać. Kochali się długo i namiętnie. John chłonął wzrokiem każdą część i każdy fragment ciała kobiety. Podobało mu się, że w łóżku pozwalała mu dowodzić, jednak nie była do końca tą bierną stroną. Z chęcią przejmowała inicjatywę doprowadzając blondyna do wielkiej rozkoszy. Gdy dochodził już po raz drugi myślał, że jego ciało eksploduje swoją lawą niczym pobudzony wulkan. Oboje opadli na siebie, mokrzy i rozgrzani, oddychając głęboko. Było to zdecydowanie najlepsze rozpoczęcie urlopu jakie kiedykolwiek miał.

Rano obudziło go łaskotanie w usta. Zacisnął je i uniósł powieki. Ujrzał rozpromienioną twarz i wpatrujące się w niego błyszczące, niebieskie oczy.

- Śpioch – stwierdziła Mary i zsunęła się z łóżka, gdy John chwycił ją za dłoń.

- Chodź tu do mnie.

- Myślałam, że mój doktorek wyczerpał już wszystkie siły wczorajszego wieczoru.

Blondynka puściła do niego oko i wstała. Uniosła żaluzje do góry, a poranne słońce przedostało się do pokoju oświetlając twarz blondyna.

- Ruchy, skarbie! Mamy cały Paryż do zwiedzenia, zapomniałeś?

Ściągnęła kołdrę i odkryła Johna. Wyszła z pokoju znów nucąc pod nosem jakąś starą melodię, tym razem z repertuaru Franka Sinatry. Doktor westchnął. Taka drobna osóbka, a potrafiła mu nieźle dać popalić.

* * *

Na zegarku żołnierza wybiła północ. Położył głowę na oparciu ławki i spojrzał w bezgwiezdne niebo. Przed nim rozciągał się widok na bazylikę Sacré - Coeur – idealne miejsce do zadumy i obserwacji niesamowitej panoramy Paryża. Zerknął w stronę, gdzie przed piętnastoma minutami zniknęła Mary. Ruch o tej porze nie był zbyt wielki, więc zakup dwóch kaw nie powinien trwać tak długo. Mężczyzna wyjął telefon – żadnej wiadomości. Wstał i ruszył w stronę oświetlonej uliczki. Przeszedł kilka metrów, gdy usłyszał oddalone odgłosy szarpaniny. Zamarł. Jego serce zaczęło walić jak szalone. _Nie Mary. Tylko nie Mary. _Rzucił się biegiem w stronę dochodzących odgłosów i dotarł do zaciemnionego zaułku. Ujrzał dwójkę, na oko wyglądających na dwadzieścia parę lat, mężczyzn, a obok nich przerażoną kobietę. Gdy ujrzał, że po jej bladym, niewinnym policzku leci krew poczuł jak wzbiera się w nim gniew. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i podbiegł do mężczyzn.

- Nie dotykaj jej! – wrzasnął i wymierzył ostry cios w tył głowy jednego z napastników. Tamten lekko się zatoczył, ale w tym momencie drugi obezwładnił blondyna i przyszpilił go do ziemi. Doktor poczuł mocne kopnięcie brzuch i jęknął cicho. Spojrzał na Mary, która krzyczała, żeby uciekał. Nie mógł. Nigdy w życiu, by jej nie zostawił. To, że pozwolił jej oddalić się samej na kilka minut do sklepu już wywołało u niego duże wyrzuty sumienia. Doktor uniknął kolejnego ciosu, przekręcił się i wstał. Uderzył mężczyznę w brodę, ale ktoś nagle chwycił go za ramiona. To drugi napastnik otrzeźwiał. John został przyduszony do ściany. Zauważył jak mężczyzna wyjął nóż i przyłożył mu go do gardła. Burknął do niego coś po francusku, gdy zza rogu wyłoniła się jakaś postać. Przez moment światło księżyca oświetliło ją i John ujrzał wysokiego mężczyznę. Był chudy, ale silny, co udowodnił, gdy wymierzył kilka krótkich, lecz niebywale mocnych ciosów w napastnika, który przedtem pobił blondyna. Doktor wykorzystał tę chwilę i powalił na ziemię drugiego mężczyznę. Gdy ten stracił przytomność John odwrócił się i ujrzał znikającą już postać ich wybawiciela. Nawet nie zdążył mu podziękować, a wiedział, że gdyby nie on nie udałoby mu się uratować kobiety. Prędko spojrzał w stronę swojej dziewczyny i natychmiast do niej podbiegł czując pulsujący ból w podbrzuszu. Mary siedziała na betonie skulona i próbująca opanować swoje przerażenie.

- Chryste, Mary, tak bardzo cię przepraszam – wyszeptał mężczyzna przytulając roztrzęsioną kobietę. – Skąd to masz? – spytał widząc przylepiony plaster do rany na policzku i trzymającą w jej ręce chusteczkę.

-T-tamten m-mężczyzna mi dał… John… John. –wyjąkała kobieta i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. – Zabierz mnie stąd, proszę.

Pocałował Mary w czubek głowy i zerknął jeszcze raz na plaster. Ten mężczyzna musiał być niezwykle szybki. Powalił na ziemię napastnika i jeszcze zdążył opatrzyć jego partnerkę. John był mu dozgonnie wdzięczny. Szkoda, że tak szybko uciekł. Zapewne bał się problemów w razie, gdyby na miejsce zdarzenia przyjechała policja.

Doktor pomógł swojej dziewczynie się podnieść i oboje jak najszybciej oddalili się od tego przeklętego zaułku. Dotarli do hotelu i doktor zaprowadził kobietę do pokoju. Pomógł jej zdjąć ubrudzone rzeczy i dokładnie obejrzał jej twarz. Zbliżył się, by oczyścić ranę i nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie. Poczuł go. Poczuł Sherlocka. Jego zapach. On tu był. On… Blondyn zamknął oczy. Musiał się uspokoić. _To niemożliwe. Wydawało ci się._ John wziął kilka wdechów. Musiał myśleć racjonalnie.

- Co się stało? – zapytała cicho blondynka, która wpatrywała się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Doktor przełknął ślinę.

- Mary, pamiętasz jak wyglądał ten mężczyzna, który cię opatrzył?

Blondynka zamyśliła się.

- Był wysoki i blady… I miał blond włosy.

- Blond? Jesteś pewna? Może źle spojrzałaś? Jesteś pewna, że blond?

Mary spojrzała z irytacją na doktora.

- Zostałam zaatakowana i prawie zgw… - przełknęła ślinę. – Prawie zgwałcona, John. Byłam przerażona. A ty myślisz, że siedziałam tam sobie i starałam się zapamiętać wygląd jakiegoś mężczyzny? – Głos jej się załamał i kobieta znów się rozpłakała.

Mężczyzna natychmiast objął ją i przytulił mocno do siebie.

- Przepraszam. Po prostu pomyślałem o kimś… O kimś, kto to mógł być. – szepnął doktor - Ale to już nie ważne. To nie był on. Nie mógł być.

_Ponieważ zginął cholerne półtora roku temu._

* * *

John skierował ciepłe strumienie wody na swoją twarz. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w otaczającą go ciszę. Wydarzenia ubiegłej nocy nadal świeżo tkwiły w jego pamięci. Gdyby nie spojrzał na zegarek, gdyby przyszedł trochę później… Mary mogłaby zostać pobita, zgwałcona, a nawet zamordowana. Leżałaby martwa w jednej z uliczek lub jej zimne ciało leżałoby porzucone w lesie. Blondyn wzdrygnął się i uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Najgorszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim było to, że przez moment, podczas wczorajszego zajścia, poczuł odrobinę adrenaliny, za którą tak diabelnie tęsknił. Mężczyzna nie potrafił przyznać się przed samym sobą, że mu się podobało. Na litość boską, jego dziewczyna była w niebezpieczeństwie, a on zachowywał się jak narcystyczny arogant myśląc o swoich zaspokojeniach. Jednak ta postać, która wyłoniła się niczym cień zza rogu i uratowała ich obu przed dwoma osiłkami, nadal nie dawała mu spokoju. I jeszcze ten zapach. Mógł przysiąc, że były to perfumy _Jean Paul Gaultie_, których używał jego przyjaciel. Wiele razy zostawiał je na umywalce, przez co John wielokrotnie trącał je i niemal zrzucał przez nieuwagę na podłogę. Dzięki temu zapamiętał ich unikatowy zapach, a także nazwę. Czy to możliwe, że istniały aż tak wielkie zbiegi okoliczności? Jeśli tak, czemu musiały być tak bolesne? Przez chwilę poczuł nadzieję na to, że jego przyjaciel wrócił, że Sherlock Holmes znów tutaj był. Że wrócił do niego. Sfrustrowany doktor zakręcił wodę. Wiedział, że jego myśli są niedorzeczne. Całe jego życie po śmierci Sherlocka należało do tej kategorii. Sam na własne oczy widział jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel popełnia samobójstwo. Słyszał przez telefon jego załamujący się głos, jego ostatnie słowa, po których nastąpił skok. John zamknął oczy. Poczuł wzbierające się pod powiekami łzy. Wiedział, że nie mógł się rozpłakać. Mary była bystra i od razu zauważyłaby, że coś jest nie tak.

- Kochanie, wszystko w porządku? - odezwała się nagle kobieta wchodząc do łazienki. – Jesteś już tutaj od czterdziestu minut.

Blondyn szybko otarł kąciki oczu i chrząknął.

- Chciałem rozgrzać trochę mięśnie brzucha po wczorajszej nocy. Tamten facet miał naprawdę niezły zasięg.

Owinął swoje ciało ręcznikiem i otworzył drzwi kabiny. Ujrzał zmartwioną twarz partnerki, więc uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował w delikatną ranę tuż na łukiem brwiowym. Ona wyjęła z apteczki maść i delikatnie nasmarowała nią siniak zdobiący podbrzusze doktora.

- Mój bohaterze – mruknęła mu do ucha i złożyła pocałunek na jego szyi. Uniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. Pocałowała go w usta delikatnie rozchylając jego wargi i wsuwając w nie swój język. John odwzajemnił pocałunek, ale nie do końca przekonany czy jest gotowy w tej chwili na seks. Przed oczami nadal widział rozbitą na chodniku głowę, wokoło pełno krwi, pusty wzrok przyjaciela…

- Mary, przepraszam, nie mogę – wypowiedział te słowa najdelikatniej jak mógł, ale wiedział, że zabrzmiało to żałośnie. Kobieta odsunęła się i spojrzała z wyrzutem na mężczyznę.

- Znowu o nim myślisz?

Zaskoczony blondyn uniósł brwi. Czyżby blondynka czytała mu w myślach?

- Widzę jak często leżysz w łóżku i nie śpisz, ponieważ coś cały czas zaprząta ci głowę. W twoich oczach jest wtedy tak wiele smutku – powiedziała cicho. – Nawet przez sen wypowiadasz jego imię.

Spuściła wzrok i odłożyła maść na umywalkę. Odwróciła się i odeszła w stronę drzwi.

- Mam nadzieję, że Sherlock Holmes nie zawładnął tak bardzo twoją głową i nadal pamiętasz o naszej kolacji w _L'estrapade_ – rzuciła na odchodnym i wyszła z łazienki. John oparł się o umywalkę i westchnął. Wszystko co powiedziała kobieta było najszczerszą prawdą. Śnił o Sherlocku. O nowych sprawach, o nowych morderstwach i podekscytowanym z tego powodu detektywie. A czasem doktor siedział tylko w fotelu i słuchał monologu swojego przyjaciela. Co dziwne zawsze mówił on o Johnie. Jak podczas ich pierwszej jazdy taksówką, gdy to Sherlock wydedukował połowę jego życia. Jednak nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nie potrafił usunąć tego ze swojego umysłu. Jego dysk twardy nie był tak unowocześniony jak przyjaciela. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy jedna myśl. Myśl, która sprawiła, że John wiedział iż będzie to jego najważniejsza i najlepsza decyzja w jego życiu. Prędko ubrał przygotowane wcześniej rzeczy i wyszedł z łazienki. Nie mógł popełnić błędu, który niemalże popełnił za życia Sherlocka. Nie mógł stracić Mary.

* * *

Jak to na dżentelmena przystało, John musiał sprawić, by jego kobieta poczuła najpiękniejszą damą na świecie. Chciał pokazać jej jak wiele dla niego znaczy. Wybrał jedyny stolik znajdujący się na dworze, z którego rozpościerał się widok na symbol Francji – więżę Eiffla. Gdy wraz z Mary dotarli do restauracji on wręczył jej bukiet czerwonych róż i pocałował ją czule w usta chcąc przeprosić ją tym za niezbyt dobrze rozpoczęty poranek. Odsunął dla niej krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko. Do ich stolika podszedł sędziwy kelner w okularach pytając o zamówienie. Oboje poprosili o kotlet jagnięcy z faszerowanym pomidorem i butelkę czerwonego wina.

- Szystką? – zapytał piskliwym głosem kelner i spojrzał na Johna.

- Tak, wszystko, dziękuję – odparł tamten z uśmiechem słysząc jego akcent. Przez moment spostrzegł, że mężczyzna mu się przygląda, jednak, gdy spojrzał na niego, starzec odwrócił się i oddalił szurając nogami po podłodze. Mary położyła swoją dłoń na ręce blondyna i splotła z nim swoje palce.

- Przepraszam cię za dzisiejszy poranek – powiedział szczerze blondyn. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, ale spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem. - I za wczorajszą noc także. To moja wina. Gdybym to ja poszedł po…

- John – przerwała mu Mary. – nie jesteś w żaden sposób winien temu co się stało. Nawet do niczego nie doszło. Uratowałeś mnie.

- Nie tylko ja – mruknął doktor – Nasz tajemniczy wybawiciel zmył się zanim nawet ujrzałem jego twarz.

- Ale to ty znalazłeś mnie pierwszy.

Nie odpowiedział. Spojrzał na rozciągający się przed nimi widok na miasto i oświetloną wieżę. Dotknął dłonią małej kieszonki w garniturze i zacisnął usta.

- Znów to robisz – odezwała się blondynka. – Znów masz ten wyraz twarzy.

Doktor wbił swój wzrok w kobietę.

- Nie potrafię nad tym zapanować, Mary. Po prostu… Ta wczorajsza noc nie daje mi spokoju. Ten ktoś… Jego sylwetka była taka podobna, a potem poczułem na tobie jego perfumy i…

- Uważasz, że tym kimś był Sherlock Holmes? – spytała kobieta z niedowierzaniem. – Co się z tobą dzieje? Twój przyjaciel odszedł – rzekła delikatnie. - Wiem jak trudno się z tym pogodzić, ale kiedyś musi nadejść ten czas. Okres niedowierzania powinieneś mieć już za sobą. – Mary cofnęła swoją dłoń. – Czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że mimo iż _jego_ już nie ma to nadal ma w twoim sercu pierwsze miejsce. Jakby to on był najważniejszy. Jakby tylko on się liczył.

John zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nadszedł już ten czas. To był odpowiedni moment.

- Mary – Blondyn wstał zdecydowanie i podszedł do kobiety. – Nie chcę byś uważała, że znajdujesz się w moim życiu na drugim planie. Jesteś moim aniołem, który los zesłał mi w najgorszym momencie życia… - Uklęknął na jedno kolano i wyjął z kieszeni malutkie pudełko. – Mimo iż nasze pierwsze spotkanie nie należało do udanych to już wtedy moje serce wywinęło niezłe przewroty na twój widok. Kocham każdy dzień spędzony z tobą. Pokazałaś mi, że na tym świecie nawet najbardziej szare życie wypełnić można tysiącami najróżniejszych barw. – John otworzył pudełko. – Kocham każde twoje wypowiedziane słowo, każdy twój dotyk i każdy uśmiech, dzięki któremu staję się najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Kocham cię jak wariat… - Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. - Mary Morstan, czy uczynisz mi ten honor i zostaniesz moją żoną?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, a z okrągłych, niebieskich oczu popłynęły łzy. Uniosła dłoń i przesunęła palcem po lśniącym w świetle paryskich lamp pierścionku, który wprost odebrał jej mowę. Uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na partnera i powoli skinęła głową.

- Tak – wykrztusiła z siebie i pocałowała mężczyznę czule. On oddał pocałunek i ujął jej rękę wsuwając na palec srebrny pierścionek.

- Kocham cię – wyszeptała Mary przez łzy i spojrzała głęboko w oczy żołnierza. Do ich stołu podszedł kelner i położył na stole dania. Blondyn podziękował mu i ujrzał, że tamten puścił do niego oko. John uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Musnął raz jeszcze usta kobiety i wstał, by nalać wino do kieliszków. Wiedział, że podjął najlepszą decyzję w swoim życiu. Pragnął przeżyć szczęśliwie swoje życie. A dokonać mógł tego tylko u boku Mary. Podał napełniony kieliszek blondynce i zauważył na stoliku pod jego daniem mały zwitek papieru. Chwycił go i rozwinął. Widniało na nim tylko jedno słowo. _Szczęścia._


	3. Zaufać raz jeszcze

**Cz****ęść ||| „Zaufać jeszcze raz."**

_ Zmagamy się z tęsknotą za tymi, którzy tęsknić już nie mogą. Odeszli, zniknęli, zostawili nas na otaczającym nas oceanie wspomnień. Ci najbardziej wytrwali, z kruchą nadzieją, czekać będą na cud powrotu. Choćby cały świat negował naszą wiarę w to, my w duchu nigdy nie ustąpimy. Wciąż będziemy pragnęli powrotu – szczególnie tych, którzy zranili nas najbardziej, by zrozumieć dlaczego. Dlaczego rozdarli nasze serca? Dlaczego dopuścili, by zalęgła się w nich nić zwątpienia? Z czasem zaczynamy oszukiwać samych siebie. Spoglądamy w okno i oczekujemy powrotu utraconej osoby. Choć wiemy, że nikogo nie ujrzymy, w głębi serca czekamy na nią każdego dnia._

* * *

John skinął głową na powitanie kilku starszym pacjentkom zanim skierował się do recepcji. Jako lekarz i dyrektor swojej kliniki cieszył się dobrą opinią. Wiele razy jego pacjenci przynosili mu w podzięce drobne upominki. Zawsze uwielbiał te, które otrzymywał od dzieci. Przeważnie były to najróżniejsze rysunki, które zawsze sprawiały, że choć niewiadomo jak ciężki dzień miał przed sobą na jego twarzy zawsze pojawiał się szeroki uśmiech. Cieszył się, że jego życie nie stało w martwym punkcie tylko ruszyło do przodu.

Doktor odłożył kartoteki w recepcji, gdy w jego kieszeni zawibrował telefon. Wyjął go i przeczytał wiadomość.

_Wyjdź, gdy będziesz gotowy. Czekam pod kliniką. MH_

Uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. Schował telefon i założył kurtkę. Nie miał pojęcia, czego mógł chcieć od niego Mycroft. Nie miał z nim kontaktu przez ponad dwa lata. Odkąd poznał Mary, starszy Holmes zniknął z życia mężczyzny, co bardzo mu odpowiadało. Nie miał ochoty znów spotkać się z tym zapyziałym facetem. Choć mijał już prawie trzeci rok od śmierci Sherlocka John nadal nie potrafił wybaczyć mu błędu, który popełnił. To on był winny śmierci jego przyjaciela. To przez niego świat uważał detektywa za oszusta i podejrzewał o uprowadzenie dwójki dzieci.

Lekarz wyszedł z budynku i zaśmiał się z ironią na widok czarnej limuzyny zaparkowanej po drugiej stronie ulicy. Z pojazdu wysiadł wysoki mężczyzna. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, który sprawił, że John poczuł ciarki na plecach. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że ten facet musi wyglądać okropnie, gdy śmieje głośno. To tak jakby leniwiec nagle zerwał się z drzewa i zaczął biegać w kółko jak szalony.

- John – powiedział na powitanie mężczyzna ściskając wyciągniętą dłoń blondyna.

- Mycroft.

Holmes cofnął się o kilka kroków i bacznie obejrzał doktora od stóp do głów.

- Jak widzę miłość ci służy.

- A tobie chwalenie się wysoką sumą pieniędzy na koncie jeszcze się nie znudziło.

Mycroft uniósł kąciki ust. Poprawił swój kołnierz przy płaszczu, co sprawiło, że John zacisnął pięści i odwrócił wzrok. Przez ułamek sekundy wszystko znów powróciło. Blondyn wziął głęboki wdech i chrząknął.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytał chłodno wbijając wzrok w mężczyznę.

- Proponuję mały spacer, John.

Brunet ruszył do przodu nie bacząc na protesty doktora, który z frustracją uległ mu i przeklinając jego osobę podążył w znacznej odległości za mężczyzną.

- Po co te nerwy? – spytał Mycroft. – Złość piękności szkodzi.

John zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na niego ze złością.

- Nie mam dużo czasu, jestem już umówiony. Mów co chcesz i kończmy to… spotkanie.

- Mnie także czas goni. Kto by pomyślał, że perspektywa finansowa wywoła tyle sporów wśród władz Unii Europejskiej? – pomyślał na głos brunet i spojrzał na lekarza. – Przeglądałeś ostatnio gazety?

- Tak, prenumeruję wszystkie numery „Vogue" – warknął tamten kopiąc czubkiem buta leżący na chodniku kamyk.

- Czyżbym wyzwalał w tobie oznaki agresji?

Blondyn westchnął i włożył ręce do kieszeni.

- Oprócz tego, że gdy cię widzę i mam ochotę stłuc twoją twarz na kwaśne jabłko nie zauważyłem innych symptomów.

Brunet pokiwał głową z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Na łamach Timesa oczyszczono imię mojego brata. Możesz dodać ten najnowszy artykuł do swojej kolekcji. Oprócz tego do pracy przywrócono inspektora Lestrada.

Doktor spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na mężczyznę. Ucieszył się na wieść, że policjant wrócił do pracy. Po odejściu Sherlocka wyższe władze dowiedziały się o współpracy ze słynnym detektywem i zwolniły większość pracowników, którzy pracowali w Scotland Yardzie. W największych kłopotach znalazł się Lestrade, ponieważ to przez niego korzystano z pomocy Sherlocka Holmesa.

- Myślałem, że sąd zawyrokuje inaczej – odezwał się John. – Dziwne, że nie wydali mu zakazu wykonywania zawodu.

- Podjęli taką decyzję, aczkolwiek wysłałem kilku prawników w jego obronie, by złagodzili karę.

Lekarz zmarszczył brwi.

- Po co miałbyś to robić?

- A po co ludzie robią jakiekolwiek rzeczy, John? Dlaczego w tej szarej kwinte…

- O, proszę cię – żachnął doktor. – Nie wyjeżdżaj mi tu teraz z takimi życiowymi tekstami. Pytam wprost i oczekuję od ciebie prostej odpowiedzi. Po co pomogłeś Gregowi? Niby jaki _ty_ miałbyś w tym cel?

Mycroft popatrzył na niego. Czyżby John zauważył w jego oczach smutek?

- Z wiadomych mi źródeł wiadomo iż ten mężczyzna należał do kręgu mojego brata.

Blondyn nie odpowiedział. Zatem starszy Holmes chciał zrekompensować się za swój błąd. Żałosne, co poczucie winy robi z człowiekiem, przemknęło doktorowi przez myśl.

Brunet przystanął i westchnął. Spojrzał na zegarek i wysłał do kogoś wiadomość poczym schował telefon do kieszeni.

- Wybacz, premierzy nie lubią czekać – rzucił z uśmiechem, na co John jedynie prychnął. – Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. Wasza była gospodyni, pani Hudson, wróciła wczoraj ze szpitala.

John wybałuszył oczy.

- Co? Dlaczego? Co się stało? Dlaczego nikt mnie nie powiadomił?

- Być może dlatego, że ostatnimi czasy nie jesteś szczególnie dostępny – odparł beznamiętnie Holmes. – Och, nie przejmuj się. Pogoń za pracą jest rutyną w dzisiejszych czasach. Czasem tak wielką, że zapominamy o otaczających nas ludziach, ponieważ jesteśmy zbyt pochłonięci naszymi biznesami.

- Ja nie zapominam o najbliższych mi ludziach – rzekł chłodno blondyn, ponieważ obecność mężczyzny zaczęła mu grać na nerwach.

- Gdyby tak było wiadomość o powrocie twojej gospodyni tak bardzo by cię nie zaskoczyła.

John odwrócił twarz w stronę polityka.

- Chcesz ode mnie coś jeszcze?

Tamten popatrzył spod przymrużonych powiek na doktora.

- Myślę, że na tym możemy zakończyć naszą rozmowę. Pozdrów ode mnie przyszłą panią Watson.

- Zaraz skąd… - Doktora nagle olśniło i uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. – To byłeś ty. To ty podłożyłeś tą kartkę w restauracji!

Mycroft zmarszczył brwi, by po chwili wolno pokiwać głową ze zrozumieniem.

- Polityka zagraniczna wymagała kilku rozmów z francuską partią polityczną. Skorzystałem z okazji i zajrzałem w tamtejszy monitoring.

- Mam dosyć twojego śledzenia mnie na każdym kroku, Mycroft! – zdenerwował się John. – Moje życie powinno przestać cię interesować w momencie śmier… - Zacisnął usta. – Od momentu, gdy Sherlock odszedł nie masz prawa ingerować w moje prywatne sprawy.

- Przypominam, że panna Morstan była moją pracownicą.

- A teraz jest moją narzeczoną – odciął się blondyn. – Konwersacja skończona. Do nie zobaczenia.

John odwrócił się na pięcie i prędko odmaszerował w stronę parkingu. Dotarł do swojego samochodu, jednak nie wsiadł do środka. Schował kluczyki do kieszeni i zawrócił. Wyszedł na główną drogę i z dziwnym uciskiem w żołądku ruszył do przodu. Nie mógł zostawić pani Hudson.

* * *

Doktor przełknął nerwowo ślinę, gdy ujrzał tabliczkę z napisem Baker Street. Z wielkim trudem wszedł na schodki i zastukał kołatką. Jego serce waliło jak szalone. Zacisnął spocone dłonie w pięści i wziął głęboki w dech, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Usłyszał przekręcenie zamka i ujrzał w drzwiach bladą twarz byłej gospodyni. Wyglądała na zmęczoną i mocno czymś przejętą. Gdy zobaczyła przed sobą Johna uśmiechnęła się szeroko i klasnęła w dłonie. Jej twarz rozświetlił uśmiech, a drobne ręce objęły blondyna.

- John, mój drogi! – zaszczebiotała mu do ucha i pocałowała w policzek. W tym momencie doktor poczuł jak nogi się pod nim uginają, a on w ostatniej chwili chwyta się framugi drzwi. Starsza kobieta zaprowadziła go ostrożnie do swojego mieszkania, jednak to tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Widok ich starego domu i zapach spowodowały, że blondyn ledwie mógł złapać oddech.

- P-przep-praszam… Ja nie p-powienienem… Za wcześnie… Przyszedłem za wcześnie… - mamrotał do siebie półświadomie.

- Spokojnie, kochanieńki. Usiądź tutaj i złap trochę oddechu – poradziła gospodyni i wstawiła w czajniku wodę. – Do czego to doszło, John, żeby stara kobieta po powrocie ze szpitala musiała jeszcze dźwigać takiego starego pryka jak ty?

Mężczyzna uniósł lekko kąciki ust. Wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i poczuł się jak ostatni idiota. Ta starsza kobieta przeszła zawał, a on na widok jego starego mieszkania niemalże zemdlał na jej oczach. Czasami naprawdę nie wierzył, że kilkanaście lat temu najechał Afganistan. Wstał i zdołał utrzymać równowagę. Lekko chwiejnym krokiem dotarł do kuchni i usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.

- Przepraszam – rzekł i potarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać, mój drogi. Nawet jeśli myślimy, że znamy nasze własne ciało ono w pewnym momencie potrafi nas nieźle zaskoczyć, a nawet sprzeniewierzyć się.

Doktor skinął głową i dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo jego serce za tym wszystkim tęskniło. Tak strasznie korciło go, by zajrzeć do mieszkania na górnym piętrze, jednak wiedział, że wtedy wszystkie wspomnienia powrócą na nowo.

Gospodyni położyła na stole filiżankę herbaty i uśmiechnęła się czule do Johna.

- Cóż to za dziwny zbieg okoliczności… - mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż doktora. – Zanim zabierzesz się za picie herbaty zajrzyj do łazienki.

Zaskoczony uniósł brwi.

- Dwie godziny temu odwiedziła mnie twoja narzeczona – wyjaśniła mu pani Hudson wzdychając. – Nie wiem, co się stało. Powiedziała, że przyszła mnie odwiedzić, ponieważ dowiedziała się, że wróciłam ze szpitala.

- Pewnie Mycroft ją powiadomił – wtrącił posępnie John.

- Widziałam po jej twarzy, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie chciała mi nic powiedzieć. Potem zamknęła się w łazience i dotąd nie wyszła – powiedziała zmartwiona kobieta i dotknęła ramienia doktora. – Proszę, kochanieńki, sprawdź czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

Lekarz natychmiast podniósł się z siedzenia i skierował w stronę łazienki. Przystanął i rozejrzał się dookoła. Mieszkanie nic się nie zmieniło.

- Mary? Wszystko w porządku? – spytał pukając cicho do drzwi.

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Ujrzał siedzącą na podłodze blondynkę, która opierając głowę na kolanach łkała cicho.

- Jezu, Mary, co się stało? – zapytał kucając obok kobiety. – To Mycroft? Powiedział ci coś? Obiecuję, że urwę mu łeb, jeśli tak.

Blondynka pokiwała jedynie głową i spojrzała zaczerwienionymi oczami na mężczyznę. Chwyciła obie jego dłonie i spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Jestem w ciąży.

Na początku słowa ledwo do niego dotarły, odbijały się tylko echem w jego głowie. Powoli ścisnął dłonie narzeczonej i uśmiechnął się do niej. W tej chwili sobie uświadomił. Uświadomił, że będzie ojcem. Ta wieść sprawiła, że zaczął się śmiać. W jednej chwili poczuł się najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. Przytulił do siebie kobietę i pocałował w głowę. Czuł, że trzymał w ramionach cały swój świat.

* * *

John ukucnął i położył za ziemi bukiet kwiatów. Przyjrzał się z głębokim smutkiem złotym literom na płycie nagrobowej - _Sherlock Holmes._ Westchnął cicho i uklęknął na dwa kolana.

- To już trzy lata, przyjacielu – szepnął – Wiesz… Czas płynie zbyt szybko. Jeszcze niedawno dzieliliśmy razem mieszkanie, pamiętasz? Czy może wykasowałeś to ze swojego twardego dysku? – Blondyn uśmiechnął się ponuro. – Tak wiele rzeczy uległo zmianom… Za sześć miesięcy będę ojcem. JA, ojcem. Czy ty to słyszysz, Sherlock? Za trzy tygodnie biorę z Mary ślub. To wspaniała kobieta. Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale… jestem wdzięczny twojemu bratu. To on zesłał ją do mojego życia. Mój jedyny powód do teraźniejszej egzystencji. – John rozejrzał się dookoła i westchnął. – Brakuje mi ciebie. Nadal tęsknię do naszych przygód, wiesz? Za małym skokiem adrenaliny w żyłach. Tak wiele ci zawdzięczam.

Nagle coś trzasnęło. Tuż za nim. John pomyślał, że to jakieś zwierzę, więc nie odwrócił głowy. Zaraz potem usłyszał zbliżające się kroki i nagle zasłonił go cień osoby, która stanęła za nim. Nie poruszył się. Rzadko kto odwiedzał grób Sherlocka. Ostrożnie zerknął za siebie jednak obcy stał do niego tyłem. Doktor podniósł się z ziemi i spojrzał na wysoką posturę mężczyzny. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nie należał on do przeciętnie zarabiających ludzi. Spodnie choć prostego kroju należały do jednej z lepszych marek, a świadczył o tym specjalny firmowy znak na prawej nogawce. Czarną koszulę rozpoznał od razu, ponieważ Sherlock zawsze ubierał się w rzeczy produkowane w tej firmie. Kroczoczarne, kręcone włosy mężczyzny powiewały lekko na wietrze.

- Przepraszam, ale chyba pan pomylił groby – odezwał się w końcu doktor.

Mężczyzna prychnął i zdjął z nosa okulary.

- Ja nigdy się nie mylę, John – odpowiedział niskim głosem i odwrócił się.

Lekarz poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami. Upadł z powrotem na kolana i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Świat wokół zaczął niebezpiecznie wirować, więc zamknął oczy. _To niemożliwe. Widziałeś go. Widziałeś jak skacze. Widziałeś jego zwłoki. Nie oddychał. Nie żył. _Może się pomylił? Może to jakiś cholerny żart? Może się przewidział?

_Nie. _Może i jego wzrok zaczął szwankować z wiekiem, aczkolwiek głos, jego głos, rozpoznałby wszędzie. Przed nim stał umarły trzy lata temu Sherlock Holmes. Blondyn poczuł jak ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- John, wszystko w porządku. Oddychaj. To pierwsza faza szoku. Jesteś w stanie oszołomienia. Powinno minąć za parę minut. Mam nadzieję, że nie pojawi się u ciebie zaburzenie emocjonalne lub psychoruchowe - mruknął detektyw i wstał. - Och, pamiętaj, żeby się nie kłaść, bo wtedy nastąpi kolejna faza przejściowa, a nie wziąłem chusteczki, gdybyś się zaczął ślinić pod wpływem zaburzeń, które mogłyby nastąpić w twoim organ…

Sherlock nie dokończył, ponieważ poczuł silne uderzenie w nos, które spowodowało, że jego głowa przekręciła się w prawą stronę, a ciało zatoczyło do tyłu. John nie baczył na pulsujący ból w ręce tylko pchnął detektywa na ziemię i przygniótł jego klatkę piersiową jednym kolanem.

- Trzy lata! Trzy cholernie długie lata! – wydarł się prosto w jego twarz. Chwycił go za koszulę i przymierzył do jeszcze jednego ciosu, ale zobaczył, że z nosa mężczyzny zaczyna lecieć krew, więc zacisnął zęby i powstrzymał się. Spojrzał na wystraszony i oszołomiony wzrok przyjaciela. Nagle tyle pytań pojawiło się w jego głowie. Jak przeżył? Dlaczego go okłamał? Gdzie uciekł? Czemu nie powiedział mu prawdy? Dlaczego go zostawił?

John poczuł wzbierające się pod powiekami łzy, które prędko stłumił. Siłą chwycił rękę detektywa i podwinął mu rękaw koszuli. Dwoma palcami dotknął jego nadgarstka. Wyczuł puls. Przyspieszony. Puścił go i wstał. Oddalił się kawałek i zasłonił dłonią oczy. Nie mógł już dłużej tłumić w sobie płaczu. Poczuł jak po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy, a z ust wyrwał szloch. Wiedział, że brunet bacznie go obserwuje, ale miał to gdzieś. Kazał mu czekać. Kazał mu trwać. Przez trzy lata. Słaniał się po świecie, niczym zmora, myśląc, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie żyje. A po tylu latach stoi tuż za nim, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Jakby nigdy nie skoczył. Jakby nigdy go nie zranił. Blondyn odwrócił się i spojrzał załzawionym wzrokiem na detektywa, który podniósł się z ziemi i stał teraz w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. Spojrzał na krwawiącą twarz i zacisnął usta.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał zachrypniętym głosem i zbliżył się do mężczyzny, na co tamten cofnął się jak oparzony.

- Nie zbliżaj się jeśli znów masz zamiar wykazać się swoim prawym sierpowym – ostrzegł go Sherlock.

Doktor nie posłuchał go tylko podszedł do przyjaciela. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że on wrócił, że on stoi tuż przed nim, że pozostał żywy. Poczuł kolejne łzy na swoim policzku. Uniósł ręce, wspiął się na palce i delikatnie objął Sherlocka. Jego osoba, jego zapach, jego bycie – wszystko to spowodowało, że poczuł się jakby wrócił do domu. Jakby na to czekał przez te trzy lata.

- John… - odezwał się cicho detektyw.

Lekarz poczuł jak jego przyjaciel nieśmiało kładzie ręce na jego plecach. Wiedział, że tamten nie miał pojęcia jak ma się zachować i walczył, by się nie odsunąć, dlatego John wziął głęboki wdech i zwolnił uścisk. Zdał sobie sprawę, że cały ten czas Sherlock wstrzymywał oddech.

- Oddychaj, idioto – rzekł do niego i cofnął się.

Brunet wypuścił powietrze z ust i spojrzał skonfundowany na przyjaciela. Rękawem koszuli otarł twarz.

- Tego się nie spodziewałem – mruknął zerkając na Johna.

- Ja także nie spodziewałem się, że okażesz się drugim Jezusem – odciął się tamten i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

Detektyw skrzywił się, gdy dotknął miejsca, w które uderzył go przyjaciel.

- Co to w ogóle było? Mówiłem, żebyś się uspokoił. Ta faza była przejściowa – warknął nadal walcząc z krwotokiem.

- Och, to były zaburzenia emocjonalne lub raczej psychoruchowe, które jednak się u mnie pojawiły.

Brunet zerknął na doktora i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Trzy lata, Sherlock – odezwał się zbolałym głosem John. – Słyszałem jak płaczesz. Pożegnałeś się ze mną każąc mi wierzyć w te wszystkie steki kłamstw! Kazałeś mi uwierzyć w pierdolonego Richarda Brooke'a!

- John, to nie jest dobre miejsce na tą rozmowę…

- Mam w dupie, czy nas ktoś usłyszy czy nie! Mam dosyć kłamstw, rozumiesz? Żyłem w nim przez te ostatnie lata i wiesz co? Gardzę nim – warknął przez zęby doktor. – Myślałeś, że tak po prostu ci uwierzę? Że ot tak zapomnę o wszystkim? Nie masz pojęcia przez co przechodziłem! To nawet nie było życie! To było jak słanianie się po tym cholernie pustym i samotnym świecie. Niby miałem ludzi wokół siebie, ale ich nie czułem. Nie czułem nic. Byłem wrakiem człowieka. – John wziął kilka wdechów. – Wtedy poznałem Mary. Dzięki niej powróciłem do życia. Dała mi coś co ty pozwoliłeś sobie wziąć. – Blondyn spojrzał prosto w oczy Sherlocka. – Dała mi wiarę. Wiedziałem, że mam osobę, dla której mogłem żyć i nie musiałem bać się straty.

Detektyw przełknął ślinę i zbliżył się do przyjaciela.

- Przepraszam, John.

Doktor roześmiał się.

- Proszę cię, nawet nie próbuj. – Uniósł obie dłonie i pokiwał głową. – Ty wcale nie masz tego na myśli. Ty nie przepraszasz. Chcesz tylko mnie z powrotem, by twoje życie nie stało się znowuż nudne.

- Zrozum, musiałem to zrobić. Musiałem! – syknął Sherlock i chwycił Johna za ramiona. – Pomyśl choć przez chwilę. Naprawdę uważasz, że zrobiłbym coś takiego specjalnie?

- Podobno socjopaci są zdolni do wszystkiego.

Brunet westchnął z irytacją.

- Wysil swoje szare komórki, John. Pomyśl!

Blondyn wpatrywał się w zdesperowany wzrok przyjaciela i po chwili wyrwał się z objęć.

- Nie muszę, a nawet nie chcę. Mam dosyć takich zgadywanek – rzekł chłodno i odwrócił się.

- Dokąd idziesz? Chciałeś wyjaśnień. Możemy pójść do pewnej restauracji, jeśli jesteś głodny.

John zaśmiał się z ironią i odwrócił głowę.

- Wracam do domu. Do mojej przyszłej żony i dziecka. Mam teraz nowe życie – oświadczył John.

- Chciałeś wyjaśnień – powtórzył z naciskiem detektyw i spojrzał na niego z zawodem.

- Jak na razie to potrzebuję ochłonąć. A ty rób ze sobą co ci się żywnie podoba. Z tego co wiem Baker Street stoi dla ciebie otworem. Tylko nie doprowadź pani Hudson do zawału, ponieważ niedawno wróciła ze szpitala.

Po tych słowach lekarz odwrócił się i odmaszerował. Nie chciał tego robić, ale wiedział, że tym razem Sherlock nie może wygrać. Musiał wiedzieć, że nie jest pępkiem świata i, że w świecie Johna pojawiła się osoba, która jest dla niego równie ważna. Widział w oczach przyjaciela ten sam ból, który on także odczuwał. Nie miał pojęcia, czy będzie w stanie wybaczyć mu to, co zrobił. Oszukał go. Zranił. Zostawił. Czas leczy rany, ale nie pozwala zapomnieć o tym co było.


	4. Nie trzeba się żegnać

**A/N: **Jest to już ostatnia część mojego opowiadania. Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i zapraszam do lektury.

**Cz****ęść |V „****Nie trzeba si****ę ****ż****egna****ć."**

_ Wierność przyjaciołom wymaga wielkiego poświęcenia. Kiedy człowiek czuje, że wszystko stracił wystarczy, że zrobi kilka kroków, poczuje ramię przyjaciela u swego boku i będzie wiedział, że posiadł już całe bogactwo. Choćby najbliższa nam osoba nas zawiodła to sztuką nie jest zapomnieć o niej, ale przebaczyć i trwać w nieskończoność. Wielka przyjaźń jest niczym pierwsza miłość – niezapomniana i jedyna. Fundament, na którym się opiera to szacunek. Jeśli go stracimy, stracimy wszystko._

* * *

Sherlock wyrzucił całą zawartość kartonu na podłogę w salonie i usiadł składając w swój ulubiony sposób dłonie, na których oparł brodę. Rozejrzał się dookoła i westchnął. Oderwał z ręki swoje plastry nikotynowe i rzucił je na dywan. Nawet one nie chciały już wspomagać pracy jego mózgu. Potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego, czegoś co pozwoliłoby bezwiednie dryfować jego myślom. Pragnął choćby przez chwilę potrzymać w dłoni swoje stare skrzypce i delikatnym, zręcznym ruchem wprawić struny w ruch, by do jego uszu dobiegła jedna z melodii Mozarta, - _Così fan tutte _– która wypełniłaby to przerażająco ciche mieszkanie.

Detektyw odwrócił głowę, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Wiedział, ze właścicielka mieszkania będzie zaskoczona nowym rozmieszczeniem mebli w pokoju. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i zamknął oczy.

- Mówiłem rano, żebyś wzięła parasol – mruknął do kobiety, która wchodząc do salonu wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

- Sherlock… C-co to wszystko ma znaczyć? – spytała Molly ściągając z siebie przemoczone buty i chwytając do ręki wypełnioną gęsim puchem poduszkę.

- Rekompensata.

Dziewczyna otworzyła usta ze zdumienia i położyła bladoróżową torbę na podłodze. Skierowała wzrok na rozrzuconą stertę rzeczy na ziemi i rozejrzała się po pokoju.

- Co tu robią te wszystkie meble? –Zmarszczyła brwi. – Zaraz… Co się stało z moją starą komodą i kanapą? Sherlock?

Detektyw podniósł się leniwie z podłogi i zgarnął jedną nogą porozrzucane rzeczy.

- Mały wypadek przy pracy – mruknął i podszedł do okna. W szybie ujrzał lekko podpuchnięty i zaczerwieniony nos. Zacisnął usta i owinął się ciasno szlafrokiem. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Chciał, żeby wszyscy wokół dali mu spokój. Nawet dziewczyna stojąca za nim. Wiedział, że to nie w porządku, ale w tej chwili nie obchodziło go kompletnie nic. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego John go nie wysłuchał. Zawsze z tak wielkim skupieniem wpatrywał się w detektywa i chłonął każde jego słowo, by potem podsumować je kilkoma komplementami, które notabene bardzo schlebiały brunetowi. Co zrobił nie tak? Przeprosił. Udał skruchę. Nawet przytulił! A blondyn nie dość, że uderzył go w twarz i uczynił to dwa razy mocniej niż ostatnim razem przed spotkaniem z Tą Kobietą, to jeszcze odszedł nie chcąc słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień. Sherlock oparł czoło o zimną szybę.

- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – spytała dobitniej dziewczyna tuż za jego plecami – Jaki wypadek? Robiłeś kolejny eksperyment?

Sherlock odwrócił się do Molly i spojrzał na nią.

- Nie, nudziło mi się i zachciało zabawy w projektanta wnętrz – syknął złośliwie. Wyminął szatynkę i podniósł z ziemi kilka własnoręcznie napisanych notatek.

- John nadal się nie odezwał? – spytała tamta niby od niechcenia i poszła do kuchni wstawić wodę na kawę.

- Wyrzuciłem twoje stare meble i poplamiłem połowę dywanu, a ty pytasz się o Johna? – spytał detektyw marszcząc niezrozumiale brwi – Większość ludzi chociaż by się zirytowała. Przeraża mnie twoja obojętność. Jest gorsza niż moja.

- A może to tylko kwestia przyzwyczajenia? – odezwała się Molly wzruszając ramionami. – Przez te kilka miesięcy zdążyłam przywyknąć do ciebie. Och, to znaczy… Do twojej obecności tutaj.

Brunet łypnął na lekarkę i opadł z ciężkim westchnieniem na fotel.

- Przez twoją niestaranność źle odczytałem nazwę substancji na fiolce, która spowodowała małą eksplozję. Meble nie nadawały się do użytku, chyba, że lubisz takie, których wzory były skrzyżowaniem zebry z żyrafą.

Kobieta położyła dwa kubki kawy na stoliku i usiadła w fotelu obok Sherlocka podciągając nogi.

- To miłe z twojej strony – odezwała się cicho i delikatnie uśmiechnęła w jego stronę.

- Hm? Och, to nie był mój pomysł. Dziękuj mojemu braciszkowi. Mi nie przeszłoby to przez myśl – mruknął mężczyzna pochłonięty czytaniem swoich notatek.

Molly pokiwała wolno głową i wzięła łyk gorącego napoju.

- Więc… Znów nad czymś pracujesz?

Brunet zacisnął usta i oderwał wzrok od kartek.

- Został już tylko jeden – powiedział niemalże szeptem.

- Z sieci Moriartego?

Sherlock wolno skinął głową.

- Ostatni strzelec. Jego największy pupilek – mruknął z niesmakiem. – Były żołnierz. Kiedyś należał do pionierów z Bangalore. Miał zaplanowaną przez ojca, brytyjskiego ministra, całą przyszłość, lecz on wybrał drogę wojskową. Chwalebnie, nie uważasz? – spytał z ironią i wstał kładąc notatki na kolanach szatynki – Sebastian Moran. Drugi spośród najniebezpieczniejszych ludzi w Londynie. A co najlepsze, snajper, który celował do Johna przed moim skokiem.

Molly uniosła wysoko brwi i chwyciła do ręki jedną z kartek. Bezgłośnie czytając zagłębiła się w informacje zawarte w notatkach.

- Zaraz… Napisałeś, że stacjonował w afgańskiej kampanii… - odezwała się po chwili – Chyba nie myślisz, że on i John… no wiesz.

- Że się znali? Och, z pewnością. Żołnierzy łączy jedno –zaufanie i oddanie względem swoich kompanów. Pytanie jest jedno – czym Moriarty zdołał zmusił pułkownika Morana do wycelowania karabinu w byłego kolegę z wojska?

Szatynka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i odłożyła kartki na stolik.

- On jest twoim ostatnim zadaniem, prawda?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się przebiegle i wyjął telefon z kieszeni. Wybrał numer Johna z listy kontaktów i napisał wiadomość.

_Baker Street o północy. Przyjdź nawet jeśli będziesz zajęty. SH_

* * *

John pocałował Mary na dobranoc i objął ją jednym ramieniem. Zerknął na zegar i odetchnął głęboko. Wpół do jedenastej. Położył dłoń na brzuchu kobiety i zamknął oczy przełykając ślinę. Gdy otrzymał wiadomość od przyjaciela poczuł ten przyjemny dreszczyk emocji, za którym tęsknił przez trzy lata. Czy się wahał? Ani przez moment. Jednak bał się mówić narzeczonej o nocnej wyprawie. Wiedział, że ta nie byłaby tym szczególnie zachwycona. Już na samą wieść o tym, że Sherlock Holmes powrócił zza światów zrobiło jej się słabo.

Doktor leżał tak wsłuchując się w spokojny oddech kobiety. On sam nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafił teraz zasnąć. Za bardzo intrygowało go to, co detektyw wymyślił tym razem. Fakt, że powrócił nadal był dla niego szokiem, lecz w duchu odczuł tak wielką ulgę jakiej nie doznał jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

Spojrzał na zegar - dziesięć po jedenastej. Delikatnie cofnął swoje ramię i najostrożniej jak potrafił zsunął się z łóżka. Prędko założył na siebie jeansy i koszulę. W biegu chwycił kurtkę oraz klucze od mieszkania i wyszedł cicho przekręcając nimi zamek. Nie wsiadł do samochodu. Odgłos odpalania silnika z pewnością obudziłby Mary. Szybkim krokiem oddalił się w stronę stacji metra. Sprawdził rozkład jazdy i usiadł na ławce czekając piętnaście minut. Uśmiechnął się do siebie czując przyspieszone bicie serca. Wsiadł do metra dokładnie w momencie, gdy dostał smsa.

_Gdy wysiądziesz wsiądź w taksówkę. SH_

Rozejrzał się dookoła zdziwiony. Metro ruszyło, a on zajął jedno z wolnych miejsc. John potarł palcem swoje usta i wziął głęboki wdech. W duchu modlił się, by Mary się nie obudziła zanim on wróci. Nie chciał jej okłamywać. Jak na razie nie powiedział jej tylko całej prawdy, więc kłamstwem nazwać tego nie można było. Chryste, czy on naprawdę to robił? Ledwo co jego przyjaciel powrócił, a on już leci jak taki piesek gończy na jego zawołanie okłamując najbliższą mu osobę. Pojazd przystanął, a blondyn wysiadł i skierował się ku schodom. Prędko wbiegł do góry i spostrzegł zaparkowaną taksówkę. Zbliżył się do niej i nacisnął klamkę, jednak drzwi były zablokowane. Obszedł pojazd z drugiej strony i zapukał w szybę, która natychmiast otworzyła się, a oczom Johna ukazała się blada twarz Sherlocka.

- Spóźniłeś się – odezwał się tym swoim niskim, chłodnym głosem detektyw i skierował bystre oczy na doktora.

Blondyn zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu i zmarszczył brwi.

- Jest za dwie dwunasta.

- Owszem, ale twoim zadaniem było pojawić się na Baker Street, a stąd na tamtą ulicę jest dziesięć minut drogi. Dotarłbyś tam osiem minut po północy, czyli byłbyś spóźniony.

John zacisnął usta i nie odpowiedział. Schował telefon do kurtki i wsadził dłonie do kieszeni.

- Więc? – spytał spoglądając na przyjaciela – Co tym razem?

- Wsiadaj.

Blondyn westchnął i posłuchał bruneta. Znów obszedł samochód i otworzył drzwi, lecz detektyw go powstrzymał.

- Siadaj z tyłu, potem ci wyjaśnię.

Doktor zacisnął zęby i trzasnął drzwiami. Otworzył drugie i w końcu wsiadł sadowiąc się na siedzeniu. Przez kilka minut jechali w ciszy bacznie się nawzajem obserwując. John patrzył na przyjaciela i nie mógł uwierzyć, że zaledwie dwa dni temu uważał go za martwego. Splótł palce i położył dłonie na kolanach. Spojrzenie jego i Sherlocka spotkało się na moment. Ten drugi szybko odwrócił wzrok i chrząknął.

- Obok ciebie leży kilka rzeczy. Ubierz je na siebie – odezwał się brunet i zmienił bieg w samochodzie.

- Żeby je założyć musiałbym się rozebrać – zauważył John – A nie mam zamiaru przebierać się przy _tobie_.

- Myślisz, że zaciągnąłem cię tu, żeby czerpać przyjemność z oglądania twojego nagiego ciała? Nie bądź idiotą, John.

- Na litość boską, Sherlock, mam zostać w samych gaciach przy tobie?!

- Nie martw się, nie przeszkadza mi to. Twoja nagość nie rozproszy mojej uwagi podczas jazdy, jeśli o to ci chodzi.

Doktor wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. _Spokojnie. Wrzuć na luz. Wystarczy, że jego twarz już ma ślad od twojej ręki. _John westchnął z rezygnacją i zdjął kurtkę. Rozpiął koszulę i założył czarny T-shirt, a na to brązową kamizelkę. Zdjął spodnie i zerknął w stronę przyjaciela, który skupiony wpatrywał się w drogę przed siebie. Blondyn chwycił jeansy i zaczął je na siebie wciskać, co było trudnym zadaniem w poruszającym się samochodzie.

- Jako twoja narzeczona powinna wiedzieć, że masz uczulenie na pomarańcze – odezwał się nagle Sherlock.

John uniósł zaskoczony wzrok i spojrzał na przyjaciela. Po chwili pojął o czym detektyw mówi, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się czerwone rumieńce.

- Spojrzałeś się na moje gacie! – wybuchł i czym prędzej założył nowe spodnie zapinając rozporek.

- Nie moja wina, że mają taki wściekle czerwony kolor – burknął tamten i zaparkował samochód niedaleko kiosku. Zdjął z głowy beret i odwrócił się do Johna, który nadal wpatrywał się wściekłym wzrokiem w przyjaciela. – Zamienimy się teraz miejscami. A raczej ty usiądziesz na miejsce kierowcy, a ja wcisnę się do bagażnika. Za dokładnie dwie i pół minuty do taksówki podejdzie pewien mężczyzna, którego wpuścisz.

- Ważne jest, żebym wiedział kto to? – wtrącił się blondyn.

- Wszystko wyjaśnię ci, gdy z nim skończymy.

- Skończymy? – spytał doktor unosząc brwi.

- Tak, skończymy, John. Zamkniemy, oddamy policji, wsadzimy do kicia. Jasne?

Blondyn przełknął cisnące mu się na usta wulgaryzmy, które najchętniej rzuciłby w stronę Sherlocka za te jego pyskówki. Spojrzał na przyjaciela i skinął głową.

- Gdy mężczyzna znajdzie się w środku poda ci adres. Baker Street-

- Zaraz, to my nie jesteśmy na tej ulicy? – przerwał po raz kolejny doktor – Och, wybacz. Kontynuuj.

- Zawieziesz go tam. Po drodze staraj się jak najmniej rozmawiać. Jeżeli cię o coś zapyta - odpowiadaj krótko. Zasadzimy na niego pułapkę, którą sześć lat temu zasadził na mnie Moriarty – wyjaśnił brunet przełykając ślinę na wspomnienie kryminalisty – konsultanta. – Zatrzymasz się przed naszym dawnym mieszkaniem i wtedy odwrócisz się i wycelujesz tym w jego stronę. – Sherlock położył na kolanach przyjaciela broń i odpiął pasy. Otworzył drzwi i płynnym ruchem wyskoczył z pojazdu. – Och, jeszcze jedno, – Detektyw wsunął głowę do auta. – do końca jazdy ani razu się na niego nie spojrzysz. Nawet jeśli wsiądzie, nawet jeśli będzie cię do tego prowokował, nie waż się odwrócić. Zrobisz to dopiero, gdy znajdziemy się na Baker Street, zrozumiano? - John wpatrywał się w skupieniu w bruneta. Gdy tamten skończył mówić, doktor pokiwał głową i przecisnął się na przednie siedzenie. Założył na głowę beret, który detektyw podał mu do ręki. Jego palce delikatnie otarły się o jego dłoń, a on ku swojemu zaskoczeniu wzdrygnął się lekko. Szybko otrząsnął się i zatrzasnął drzwi. W lusterku ujrzał jak jego przyjaciel wcisnął się do bagażnika. Doktor wziął głęboki wdech. _Zasadzimy na niego pułapkę, którą sześć lat temu zasadził na mnie Moriarty._ O co mogło chodzić? Sześć lat temu zaledwie się poznali i…

- Londyńska taksówka… - mruknął do siebie, gdy poczuł nagłe olśnienie.

Sześć lat temu. Ich pierwsza sprawa. To wtedy John uratował Sherlockowi życie strzelając do taksówkarza – mordercy, który to był sprawcą seryjnych zabójstw.

Doktor ujrzał wychodzącą z zza zakrętu postać mężczyzny i zacisnął dłoń na schowanej pod kamizelką broni. Osoba wsiadła do samochodu i John zerknął w lusterko, które ku jego zdziwieniu zostało przekręcone w drugą stronę. Mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia kiedy detektyw to zrobił jeśli przez cały czas oboje taksowali się wzrokiem.

- Baker Street.

John podskoczył na dźwięk męskiego głosu, który odezwał się za jego plecami. Ten głos… Skądś go znał. Czuł, że już kiedyś go słyszał. Słuchając rozkazu przyjaciela nie odwrócił głowy, choć pokusa była aż nazbyt wielka. Przekręcił kluczyki w stacyjce i ruszył. Starał się zignorować fakt, że facet siedzący z tyłu mógł być seryjnym mordercą, gwałcicielem, czy zwykłym porywaczem, choć wątpił w to ostatnie, ponieważ ktoś taki jak James Moriarty nie pozwoliłby sobie na zatrudnianie byle kogo w swojej sieci.

Blondyn ujrzał z daleka ich kamienicę i najostrożniej jak tylko mógł odpiął kamizelkę. Wyjął z kieszonki broń i położył na prawym udzie. Zatrzymał taksówkę i przełknął ślinę. Teraz nie był już doktorem Watsonem, a Johnem Watsonem – byłym weteranem wojennym. Zdjął z głowy beret i odwrócił się celując w mężczyznę bronią. Jednak gdy ujrzał jego twarz, stanowczość i zdecydowanie zniknęło z jego twarzy.

- Sebastian? – spytał cicho nie mogąc uwierzyć, że zaledwie kilka cali od niego siedzi mężczyzna, były żołnierz, któremu uratował życie podczas misji w Aganistanie. Moran wpadł wtedy w pułapkę i został postrzelony w udo i brzuch. Najbliżsi żołnierze zdołali donieść go w ostatniej chwili do Johna, by ten szybko zatamował krwawienie. Jego szanse na przeżycie były słabe, ale żołnierz miał w sobie ducha walki. Blondyn pamiętał jak krzyczał do niego, by ten się nie poddawał, by został z nim, by patrzył na niego.

- John – odparł równie zaskoczony żołnierz i spojrzał na uniesioną w powietrzu rękę doktora. – Co, zabijesz mnie teraz?

Lekarz chciał opuścić dłoń, ale przypomniał sobie, że został tu wezwany przez Sherlocka. Nie ważne jak wiele emocji targało nim teraz w środku, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na popełnienie jakiegokolwiek błędu.

- Jeżeli mnie do tego zmusisz – odparł beznamiętnym tonem i zacisnął palce na broni.

Moran uśmiechnął się kpiąco i zbliżył twarz do mężczyzny.

- Zatem strzelaj, żołnierzyku.

Sebastian położył rękę na drzwiach od samochodu. John szybko zareagował i kopnął go nogą w piszczel. Tamten jednak tylko czekał aż doktor opuści broń i wymierzył silny cios w jego twarz. Blondyn uchylił się przed następnym ciosem i prędko zrewanżował się uderzając z pięści w brodę mężczyzny. _Sherlock, gdzie jesteś?!_ Och, no jasne, bagażnik. John przeklął i poczuł zaciskające się na jego szyi zimne palce. Poczuł jak zaczyna się dusić. W akcie desperacji uderzył stopą w znajdujący się obok klakson, a ten zawył roznosząc się echem po uśpionej w ciszy okolicy. W tej chwili drzwi taksówki otworzyły się z impetem, a blondyn ujrzał zakrwawioną twarz przyjaciela. _Jak do cholery udało mu się wydostać z bagażnika?_ Sherlock z całej siły chwycił Morana w pasie i wyrzucił z samochodu. Żołnierz prędko wstał i podciął brunetowi nogi. Przydusił kolanem jego klatkę piersiową i wymierzył mocny cios w twarz. Głowa detektywa uderzyła o beton, a ten jęknął próbując nadal walczyć.

John szybko odzyskał świadomość i niemalże wyskoczył z samochodu. Rzucił się od tyłu na żołnierza i przygwoździł do ziemi. Uderzył go pięścią prosto w nos, ale ten niczym rozwścieczony tygrys podniósł się i zamachnął w stronę doktora. Ten jednak uniknął ciosu i z całej siły uderzył głową pomiędzy jego czoło a nos, słysząc dźwięk łamanej kości. Oboje mężczyźni zatoczyli się, a Moran upadł na ziemię i nie podniósł się.

Blondyn potarł pulsujące bólem czoło i natychmiast podbiegł do przyjaciela. Z jego warg wypływała ciurkiem krew. Twarz detektywa wyglądała okropnie. Johnowi zrobiło się niedobrze ten widok, ponieważ w identycznie taką samą twarz wpatrywał się trzy lata temu na chodniku.

- Sherlock! Słyszysz mnie? Otwórz oczy. Nie zasypiaj. Nie odchodź. – Te ostatnie słowa wypowiedział załamującym się głosem. Jedną ręką ostrożnie odlepił poprzyklejane do czoła loki przyjaciela. – Sherlock.

- Dostałem tylko kilka ciosów w twarz, a nie zostałem zadźgany harpunem, John. Przeżyję – odezwał się słabym głosem brunet i uniósł powieki.

Doktor odetchnął głęboko z ulgą i chwycił przyjaciela za ramiona.

- Nigdy więcej tak nie rób. Rozumiesz? Nigdy – rzekł stanowczo i uśmiechnął się. Zerknął na leżącego obok żołnierza i rozejrzał się dookoła. – Trzeba zadzwonić po policję.

- Lestrade się spóźnia. Jak z resztą zwykle.

- Co? Greg? Przecież on nie wie, że ty żyjesz… Nie… Czy on…

- Dowiedział się niedawno. Nikt nie wiedział. No może oprócz paru osób, ale one były potrzebne do złapania całej szajki Moriarty'ego – mruknął detektyw uśmiechając się do siebie.

John westchnął i podszedł do samochodu. Chwycił do ręki swoją kurtkę i wrócił do Sherlocka, na którego widok serce doktora wprost ściskało się do granic możliwości. Uniósł najdelikatniej jak potrafił jego głowę i położył ją na zwiniętej kurtce. Zdjął z siebie również kamizelkę i okrył nią przyjaciela, którego ciało zaczęło lekko drżeć.

- Wcześniej nie byłeś taki chętny do rozbierania się – mruknął Sherlock wdychając na sobie zapach doktora. – Prywatna klinika? Nieźle.

John uniósł w zdumieniu brwi.

- Niby na jakiej podstawie to wydedukowałeś?

- Perfumy – odparł detektyw jakby było to najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie. – Twoja kurtka jest nowa. Niedawno odciąłeś od niej metkę. Kilka nitek wystaje z prawego rękawa, widzisz? Poza tym od dłuższego czasu używasz nowych perfum. Kurtka jest uszyta z materiału, który szybko wsiąka zapachową substancję. Perfum poczułem też na tobie na cmentarzu, czyli używasz go często, ale w ograniczonych ilościach, co świadczy o tym mała plama na kołnierzu twojej koszuli. Oszczędzasz ze względu na ich cenę. Dalej, czarna, wysokogatunkowa skóra kurtki, która przed dwoma miesiącami pojawiła się na rynku… Jeżeli się nie mylę firma pod nazwą _Vistula_… Podsumowując nowa, droga kurtka, drogie perfumy, czyli w kwestii finansowej ci się powodzi. Zwolniłeś się na jakiś czas z przychodni, w której pracowała Sarah. Szukałeś szczęścia w innych dziedzinach pracy, ale żadnych rezultatów. Duma nie pozwalała ci wrócić do Sary i błagać jej o kolejne zatrudnienie. Nie chciałeś też pracy w Bartsie, ponieważ nie odpowiadało ci przebywanie w szpitalu, jako, że miałeś tam praktyki. Musiałeś znaleźć nowe zajęcie, ale nie chciałeś za bardzo oddalać się od Baker Street. Sentymenty. – Sherlock wziął kilka wdechów i kontynuował. - Do głowy wpadł ci pomysł, nad którym rozmyślałeś już w czasie naszego wspólnego mieszkania, czyli otwarcie prywatnej kliniki. Dokonać tego mogłeś jedynie mając jakiekolwiek znajomości, a jedyną osobą okazuje się znów Mike Stamford, który miał kilka wtyków w branży nieruchomości, ponieważ jego siostrzeniec studiuje właśnie w tym kierunku. – Detektyw spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Zamknij usta, ponieważ jak zauważyłeś klimat w Londynie powoli się ociepla i do kraju przylatują komary. Gdy jeden z nich przedostanie się do twojego układu oddecho…

Doktor położył dłoń na ustach Sherlocka i zaczął się śmiać.

- Przymnij się, panie Wszystkowiedzący – rzekł kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową. Jak cholernie tęsknił za tym nawijającym jak katarynka socjopatą. Spojrzał z rozbawieniem na detektywa i kątem oka ujrzał nadjeżdżające policyjne radiowozy. Chciał zobaczyć minę całego Scotland Yardu na widok zmartwychwstałego Sherlocka Holmesa. Od tego momentu w duchu pojawiła się iskra nadziei, że wszystko będzie już dobrze.

* * *

Od powrotu słynnego detektywa minął miesiąc. Jego imię zostało oczyszczone przez brata we wszystkich londyńskich gazetach, które John właśnie mijał. Ten temat stał się numerem jeden w prasie, telewizji i nawet radiu. Często doktor był rozpoznawany na ulicy i pytany i szczegóły tej sprawy. Irytowało go, że obcy ludzie ingerują w życie jego i najbliższych.

Sherlock wyjaśnił mu cały swój skok, to jak przeżył i co się z nim działo przez te trzy lata. Gdy usłyszał, że Mycroft od początku do końca był wtajemniczony w cały ten plan miał ochotę odwiedzić go osobiście i natrzepać mu po tej jego aroganckiej twarzy. Wiedział, że mężczyzna robił to, by pomóc młodszemu bratu przeżyć, ale fakt, że okłamywał go w żywe oczy działał na niego jak płachta na byka. Informacją, która zabolała Johna było to, że to właśnie Molly została wybrana jako powierniczka tajemnicy Sherlocka. Doktor osobiście podziękował za to, co zrobiła dla jego najlepszego przyjaciela, ponieważ narażała wtedy swoje życie. Wystarczyło, że ktoś z sieci Moriarty'ego dowiedziałby się o tym, dziewczyna od razu zostałaby usunięta. Blondyn nie wiedział, co się między nimi wydarzyło, ale zauważył wielką zmianę w ich relacji. Dziewczyna zachowywała się bardziej pewnie w stosunku do bruneta. Sam Sherlock traktował ją cieplej niż przedtem. Miło było widzieć, że mężczyzna miał w sobie choć trochę człowieczeństwa i potrafił okazać wdzięczność.

John westchnął widząc jak detektyw po raz kolejny wykłóca się o coś z Gregiem. Zaciągnął on ich w jakąś opuszczoną uliczkę, na której znajdował się jedynie kiosk, który wyglądał jakby za chwilę miał się rozlecieć niczym domek z kart. Doktor podszedł do skaczącej sobie do gardeł dwójki mężczyzn i stanął pomiędzy nimi unosząc ręce do góry.

- No już, spokojnie, dziewczynki! – zawołał i spojrzał na Sherlocka karcącym wzrokiem. – Przestań zachowywać się jak uparty dzieciak, a ty – Tutaj doktor spojrzał na inspektora. – przestań wszystkiemu zaprzeczać. Sherlock miał rację jeśli chodzi o numer rejestracji. Sam sprawdziłem.

- Nie zachowuję się jak dzieciak! – zaprzeczył detektyw i spojrzał wyniośle na Grega – Mówiłem, że to był ten samochód. Przez twoją głupotę musimy się cofać aż dwie ulice!

- Trzeba było określać się jaśniej – odciął się inspektor.

- John zrozumiał.

- John to… John – stwierdził Lestrade i wyjął telefon, żeby poinformować Donovan.

- Idiota nie wziął krótkofalówek. Świetnie – burknął Sherlock.

John zacisnął usta. Otworzył je po chwili, by skarcić bruneta, gdy telefon w jego kieszeni zaczął wibrować. Wyjął go i zmarszczył brwi.

- Mary? Myślałem, że dzisiaj masz dyżur.

- _Tutaj szpital Świętego Bartłomieja_ – odezwał się głos w komórce. - _Pańska narzeczona, Mary Morstan, została potrącona dziś rano przez samochód. Próbowaliśmy się do pana dodzwonić, jednak pański telefon nie odpowiadał._

Mężczyzna poczuł jak jego ciało zesztywniało, a po plecach przebiegł zimny dreszcz. Zacisnął palce na telefonie i wziął głęboki wdech.

- _Pańska żona nie żyje. Robiliśmy co w naszej mocy, ale resuscytacja…_

John nie słuchał dalej, tylko rzucił telefon na podłogę. Zamrugał kilka razy. Czy powinien płakać? Tak robią ludzie, gdy dowiadują się o czyjejś śmierci, prawda? Płaczą. Powoli uniósł dłoń, by dotknąć policzka. Był suchy. Dlaczego nie płakał? Co było z nim nie tak? Zatoczył się i zmarszczył brwi. Coś w nim pękło. Coś zniknęło. Mary. Znów zamrugał kilka razy.

- John?

Ktoś go wołał. Nieważne. Zajmie się tym potem. Teraz… Teraz Mary. To ona jest ważna. Mary. Musi ją uratować. Lekarze się pomylili! Oni musieli…

- … popełnić błąd.

- O czym ty mówisz? John?

Nie teraz! Zamknij się. On musi dotrzeć do szpitala. Mary. Tak.

- Tylko ona się liczy – szepnął John i nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy znalazł się na ziemi. Ujrzał stojącego nad nim inspektora i po chwili czyjeś ramiona uniosły go do góry. Sherlock. Tak, to był Sherlock. Jego ręce postawiły go do pionu i przytrzymały niepewnie.

- Sherlock. Mary. Samochód. Błąd. Sherlock, oni popełnili błąd.

Brunet spojrzał na przyjaciela i podniósł jego telefon z ziemi.

- Lestrade – odezwał się i delikatnie pchnął doktora do przodu idąc w stronę postoju taksówek. – Barts.

Inspektor z lekko otwartymi ustami skinął powoli głową. Prędko otrząsnął się z szoku i powiadomił Donovan o zmianie planów, by już po chwili znaleźć się w taksówce obok Johna i Sherlocka

- Sherlock, chcę ją zobaczyć – wyparował lekarz i z szeroko otwartymi oczyma spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- John, to nie najlepszy pomysł – odezwał się cicho Lestrade.

- Muszę być pewien… Bo to błąd. Ja to wiem. Sherlock. – Jego głos załamał się pod koniec, a palce zacisnęły się na rękawie czarnego płaszcza.

Detektyw skinął głową i wyjął telefon. Wiedział, co John czuł. On sam po śmierci Tej Kobiety musiał zobaczyć jej ciało, by się upewnić, czy na pewno była martwa.

* * *

John wpatrywał się beznamiętnym wzrokiem w blade i sztywne ciało swojej narzeczonej. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia trójki ludzi, ale zignorował je. Chwycił lodowatą dłoń Mary, a drugą położył na jej brzuchu, który był przykryty białym materiałem. Jej piękna twarz. Zawsze taka promienna i uśmiechnięta. Jej błyszczące oczy zawsze rozświetlały serce Johna. Teraz już nigdy nie spojrzą na niego i nie uśmiechną się. Pozostaną zamknięte na wieki.

* * *

Detektyw uniósł wzrok na mocującego się przy kuchennym zlewie przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się. Tęsknił za tym. Mieszkanie z Molly za nic w życiu nie było porównywalne do życia z Johnem Watsonem. Doktorem Johnem Watsonem. Jego doktorem i asystentem. Zdecydował się on powrócić na Baker Street po dwóch miesiącach od śmierci Mary. Sherlock wiedział, że blondyn chciał odizolować się od świata i ludzi. Jednak po upłynięciu tygodnia od śmierci jego narzeczonej, Sherlock dostał sms-a od Mycrofta, w którym ten poinformował bruneta, że doktor upił się w pubie i wszczął bójkę z właścicielem knajpy. Sherlock wpłacił za niego kaucję i zawiózł taksówką do domu. Od tego czasu oboje wiedzieli, że żaden z nich nie potrafił bez tego drugiego normalnie funkcjonować. Ich codzienna egzystencja nie istniała, gdy u boku nie było przyjaciela.

John podjął decyzję i wrócił do starego mieszkania. Odczuł ulgę. Nie wiedząc czemu, ale po śmierci Mary nie czuł on tak wielkiej pustki jak po stracie Sherlocka. Blizna zagnieździła się w jego sercu, ale lekiem na nią był właśnie detektyw – konsultant. Byli jedną duszą w dwóch ciałach. Działali wspólnie, mieszkali wspólnie i nawet jedli. Czy byli sobie przeznaczeni od samego początku? Czy łączyła ich miłość? Odpowiedź była prosta – należeli do siebie, a to co ich łączyło nie można było nazwać zwykłą przyjaźnią. Wytworzona między nimi więź była nierozłączna. Taka przyjaźń na świecie nie istnieje. Została ona stworzona tylko dla tej dwójki ludzi. Dla dwójki oddanych sobie przyjaciół. Dla dwóch bratnich dusz. Dla doktora i detektywa doradczego – Johna Hamisha Watsona i Sherlocka Holmesa.


End file.
